Heroes of RWBY
by NerDeath
Summary: A Queen of Nagas find a legendary gem who help her to unite a race. When she show it to her friend she disappears. What she find in new strange land. And it she will survive. This is my new series so be free to write revievs, tell me mistake and rate. WAITING TO REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1 A Gem

**Welcome in the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I hope you guys will enjoy it . I don't own any think in this story only my OC. This will be a crossover from Heroes of Might and Magic 3 and RWBY. The rating will be for M because the battle will be a little gore and will be offensive but also this will be a little comedy.**

* * *

**Antagarich, Brakada, Celeste, Main Temple Pavilion of Naga.**

Celesta was a capital city of Brakada. In this city everything was working with magic start from lamps, vehicles, airship, and guardians witch were golems a magic creature born from stone, metal, gold or diamond. City was rich and every citizen was happy and motivated to kept this. The one building was especially catches the eye. It was a blue temple with golden roof. It was a Main Temple Pavilion of Naga.

The Temple was build in the one of the highest place in Celeste. The building was place on the cliff near the Mages Guild. The Temple was build with the blue stone with been a special stone with protects from any kind of magic except very high-level magic. Enter to this place was reserved only for archmages and a king of Brakada, Gavina Magnusa.

Merogard was thinking why a Queen of Naga send a message for immediate arrival. A few minutes ago he was sleeping after a mission for capture basilisk who terror near village. He was tired, muddy and his clothes was ragged in some place. Also a wound on his face was still fresh and bleeding because an assistant don't do it properly. He was so angry but he was also very tired so he couldn't be angry very long. He was tried to not thinking about it.

When he was near a entrance to the pavilion the door opened. He get in and look around. "Nothing change" - he thought. Last were he was in the pavilion he was in when king send him to find what happened to the previous queen. Last queen die of the magic. But not normal magic. It was curse, blood curse. Even other 4 archmages do not know how to eliminate a curse. Before she die she order him to take care of his daughter. He do it. She pass away in 500 years old. He remember when her daughter cried by 3 days. In this time he couldn't do anything to make her fell better. When she stop crying she come to him and tell that she will be a queen that make her mom be proud. When she tell this he look in her eyes and see a fire of determination. After 100 years she become great, strong and beautiful queen.

After 5 minutes of waiting a queen show her self. She was Naga with 6 arms. She got long dark, straight hair. Her skin was gray like her scales on her tail. She wear chainmail and on that gold partial plate armor. On her arms were gold armlets with carved snakes. On her head was put a crown with a ruby in the middle. Her golden eyes was shone with fire that he saw 100 years ago. On her back were 6 special sword create for her and also a spear her mother she gave her. He kneel and waiting for her command. She look and him and she say:

"Stand up, Merogard. I want you to come with me for walk, then we will talk." - She say. Her voice was truly royal. She learn how to be queen, truly. He stand up and walk near her. After short time they reach to her room. She order her service to leaver her alone. After they went out she become like she always was, childish. She jump on Merogard and they fall on the ground. Surprise he almost couldn't take a breath because she hold him so strong.

"I MIST YOU!"-She shout. "Why don't you come earlier!" He try to say something but he couldn't because her hold.

"Hey... could... you... give me... a breath... Nermiya..."- Merogard say. She loose a little her hold so he could take a breath. What a good feeling of the air. When she look on him she realize how he was looking.

"I sorry!"- She repeated this several times. I was always wander how she can so good hide her childish part.

"OK, OK, stop apologize me..."- Merogard say confused. "Tell me why you call for me?" She look at me and say "What? I should have a reason for calling you? Can't I call you just for see you?" He looked at her and sank his hand. "You know, I'm tired, moggy and a little injured, how I suppose to feel?" - Merogard say this with irritation. She look at him and say" Happy?"- She say with big smile on her face. He felt like he was the subject. But moment when he look at her she was serious. She move a little and grab a book. Merogard look interested. The book was called "Mystery of Naga Gems". He heard about that gems. It was a legend about it. Naga who will have this gems will unite all Naga in the Antagarich. She come close to him and give a book. When he read the book she look at him. He know she will say something like " Can you go and find the gem?" But she go the desk and opened the drawer and pick up that gem. Exactly the same gem which was in the book. Merogard look shock.

"Where did you get that gem?"- He spoke still shock. She just gave me a big smile.

" I find it in the cave. North from the Celesta 1 month ago. It wasn't so hard if you don't count some undead and spiders."

"Undead!? What they are doing here?" -He think In him mind every possible option but he couldn't find why there were there.

She rise the gem in victorious pose.

"Better b-" - He couldn't finished because gem start to shine with very bright light. He covered his eyes. 5 second later the light was fade and only what remain in place were was Nermiya was that gem. He look everywhere in her room to find her because she always was playing with himhide and seek in the past.

"Show your self it isn't funny Nermiya."- He say but no one answered. Merogard was feared the worst. He run out of the room and alarm the guards. They put the alarm in all temple. After 5 hours of searching no one was able to find her. He was wandering where she can be and have hope she will be safe.

* * *

**This is my first chapter. I hope you like it. Feel free to write a review. Write every mistake I made to don't make them twice. **

**BTW. In next week until weekend there will be no chapter because I won't got time.**


	2. Chapter 2 A villain and a girl in red

**OK a little change of plan. I maybe will find time in next week to write a new chapter.**

**So enjoy a second now.**

* * *

**Unknown city, somewhere in the alley.**

It was a quiet night but a scream ruin this silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

(BANG, TRASH, BANG)

"Uyoyoyooyuu... What was that?"

Nermiya shook her head and look around. She saw a buildings, some lamps, but she didn't saw any golems or mages from her city. She realize that she lied in the trash.

"GROSS!"- she scream.

After that she heard some footstep. She try to get out of the trash but she couldn't because some trash lied on her tail and she can move. She don't know what to do. Are they will be friendly or not. She pick up her 2 sword. The footstep was closer. She try to concentrate She heard how many they will come. 1, 2, 3. 3 people move close to her. When she look they just pass away. They look like they ran from something. She hide her sword and try to move those trashes. When she get free she move to the corner and look around. She saw band of black men with red glasses on the face. One of them was different. He was got white coat and dark with red strap hat. He wear black jeans, black-brown gloves. In his right hand he hold something like staff and smoke something.

"They are armored"- she saw a sword at their belt. One was got something strange. It was look like little ax but without blade. She think that will better see what they are planing. She observed them as they approaching to the shop called "From Dust Till Down"

"Dust... what is dust. I think I'm no longer in Celeste"- she told to her self.

When they enter the shop she move next to the window to see what they will do. The door was half-clesed so she could hear what they saying.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

Meanwhile the map pointed this something to the older men.

"They robber him? I need to help him but how do this don't make a lot of noise?"- she tried to think of plan. She think that she will wait for them up the entrance and then take them out. There wasn't enough plac to fight inside.

When she climbed a old men say

"P-Please, just take my Lien and leave"- he say it with fear in his voice.

"Shh, Shh. Calm down, we're not here for your money.

He look at his men and say

"Grab the Dust"

They grab something like bottles and filled them with so called "Dust".

"Crystal. Burn. Uncut."- one of them order to owner the shop

When one try to fill the bottle he saw a girl in red cloak.

When he took his sword he say:

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em" -no respond for girl side.

"Dammit there is someone else!"- Nermiya think for other plan to deal with then faster.

A men get closer to her saying meanwhile

"Hey, I said hands in the air!"

He get closer to hand and touch her shoulder. She look surprise. He pointed and the ear. She took something from head and say with nice voice.

"Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?"- she ask with asking face. "Girl, don't do something dangerous" - Nermiya thought meanwhile pulling her 2 swords.

"Yes!"- men shout.

"Ohhh."- girl respond

Just second later a men flew in the some stuff. "OK, she is NOT normal girl" - that thought go through her mind still waiting when they get out.

A men in white point with his head to men to deal with her

"Freeze!"- he shout. In that moment he flew out of the window with her.

A girl stood up and pull out her weapon. A something look like piece of metal was decomposes in to scythe. She look at men and turning her scythe she hit the ground turning off a thing she hold in her hand.

White men look and her a little surprise and tell.

"Okayyy." He look at his men. "Get her"- he say this in way that this should be obvious. They ran out form the shop and I was try to catch one of them but I miss.

A girl with red clock deal with them fast and last men she trow landing near a white men.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He look and girl and continue " Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... ( he pointed his staff at girl) I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

I this time form his stuff a fire get out and hit the ground where girl stand but she wasn't there just just land near the place she stood. She come closer to shop and ask owner.

" You okay if I go after him?"she ask. Meanwhile she jump from the building. She get surprise and almost hit me if Nermiya don't block with her sword.

"Maybe we will talk later when we catch that guy?" - She tell a propose. She look at me and say.

"Right, let's hurry"- she tell and run after him.

Nermiya moved next to building and start to climb. She get surprise. Even the wall look smooth it was easy to climb on them. A girl in red use her scythe to get on the roof. When she got on top she call him "HEY!"

Man stop on the end of the roof and say "Persistent..."

When he said that a strange vehicle showed up from the alley.

"WHAT THE HELL!"- Nermiya shout when she saw it. "How can something like that can fly?" That question through my mind. "Where the hell I'm?" Another question in mi mind. When she was thinking a men jump into vehicle turn face to as and say.

"And of the line Red, Snake!"- he shout and throw a red crystal. He pointed his staff and again fired it. Nermiya try to block her self with sword just to try reduce damage. When She heard explosion she open her eyes and saw some women which create something like magic shield. We look and that women with surprise and she just look at him and create several magic arrow which strike to vehicle. A men try to keep balance and go into pilot room. He say something to pilot and he switch with him a places. She get ready for something and saw a women in red dress with runes on her arms. She touch her arm and create fire ball but she don't hit women in purple. After short fight they escape.

A girl in red start to talk.

"You're a huntress". "Huntress"- Nermiya thought. "So here mages are calling hunter".

When she take look on the girl she was got start in her eyes. Then she look on blond women and her face say they got a Big problem.

* * *

**OK Guys this is the end of the second chapter. Get ready for more because next chapter will be perhaps funny. I think it will be funny.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome in my third chapter. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Somewhere in dark room.**

We were sitting in small room with no window, a walls were black and there was a table and 1 chair. If not lamp over the table, I thought we are in jail. A red girl sit on the chair and I move next to her. Soon a blond huntress get in with something in her hand. She open it and started her gripes.

"I hope both of you realize that your action won't be taken lightly, young ladies. You put your self in great danger."

While she talking she walk around as with face that say "we are fucked".

"THEY started it!"- a red girl shout.

"Auchh. Hey, Don't shout over my ears"- I say to the girl.

"Sorry"- she say with face of puppy.

A huntress slash a table with her riding crop. Me and a girl catch each other with fear on face.

"If it were up to me, you'd sent home, with pat on the back."- we looked with hope.

She look at as with angry face" And a slap on the wrist!" She slash table again but harder. We catch each other again with more scary face.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you"- she say resigned.

Me and girl look on each other and we said evenly "Who?"

A Huntress step aside and man walk in. He look about 30 years old. He got tousled gray hair. He wear shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wear an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He was holding a plate with cookies in right hand and cup of coffee in left.

"Ruby Rose...and Nermiya Grayshard"

"From where did he know my name. This is first time I meet him."- I thought.

"Ruby Rose...you...have sliver eyes." - he say, and a Ruby was little confuse. I try to hold giggling.

"Well, tell me, where did you learn to do this?"

I was big surprise when he show a fight. "How they did that?"- I think in my mind.

"They are really smart. I need to know more about this world!" - I think again. A man notice my interesting. This wasn't hard to find out. I was have face like open book.

"S-Signal Academy."- Ruby answered with confusion.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?- a men ask with a little surprise in his voice.

"I knew this girl isn't normal at all, or..."- I try to figured out but I couldn't.

"Well, one teacher in particular"- Ruby answer of his question.

"I see."- he put a plant with cookies. Me and Ruby look on each other and start to eat cookies.

"I've see only one scythe-wielder with such level before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmmm. Thash muh unkul."- she say with mouth full of cookies what looked funny.

A men look at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry, that my uncle Qrow. He is teacher in Signal. I was almost useless before he took care of my, and now I'm like... Hooowa-"

She don't finish because her hand land on my face. She slowly turn head in my direction and the I hit her in back of her head.

"WATCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"- I shout with anger. My face must looked scary because she quickly hid behind the man. A men chuckled slightly and a women rolled her eyes.

"OK, calm down both of you"- he say with smile on his face.

Ruby sit on table and start to apologize me. After that men give another question.

"do you know who I'm?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. A Headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello"- he say with smile on his face.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More that anything"- she say with exciting.

He look at huntress. She just rolled her eyes with no interesting.

"Well, Okey. Now you Nermiya."- he turn his eyes at me.

"Yes?"

"I won't ask about anything right know only two or tree question"- he say with serious face.

"Ask then, but as you say two or tree question."

"So, first question. Are you a faunus?"-he ask with interesting in his voice.

"F-Faunus?"- I replied with surprice.

"Ok, now second question. How good are you in a fight?"

"Well, form there when I come I'm master." I pulled my swords. "I can fight with six swords at once." - I smiled.

"That is interesting. And finally question. Want you come to my school?"- he ask with hope in voice.

"Why you ask"

"Because I think that you don't know how you can return from where you come, and that mean you don't know anything about this world, so that mean you don't have anywhere to go"-he replied with voice of man who just win a match.

"You're right..."- I say with resignation.

"Maybe that is more that tree question but that bother me from how long I just went into this room. Who was you in your world?"- he was just in border of interesting.

"I..." I look at Ruby who was more exciting that when she get a permission of going to this school. "I... I was … a queen..."- I say with resignation. I look at them. Only Ruby was in shock, or better will be she just turn into stone like she just meat Medusa.

"Well, Nermiya, welcome in Beacon."

**At the air ship.**

I started to get used to this world even though I've only been here a few ten hours, and all thanks to Ruby. Last night when we were taken to this whole Academy Beacon, Ruby explain me everything about this world, a Dust, a creature of Grimm and some other stuff. I also know now that I can use my magic ability. That is a good news. I sometimes been surprise how short I need time to adapt in new environment. That would be almost peaceful fly, but there is two thing that make it annoying. First a crowd of people around me who starring at me for whole time since I just get into this ship. And second thing is that Ruby is sitting on my tail like she would be a princess and I'm her chair or pet.

Then someone just scattered the crowd of onlookers. It was a girl in 17 years old body, but with well-built body. She got long blond hair, and purple eyes. She wear a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wear a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wear black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She also wear orange infinity scarf on her neck and brown, knee-high platform boot. She look like person who like to go for party, especially whit her smile when she see Ruby.

"OK guys there is nothing to look at. Ge mind your own business."- she say.

When a crowd wafted up she give a Ruby big hug.

"Mu baby sister is going to Beacon with me. Best. Day. Ever!"- she say with exiting in voice.

"Please...Stop"-Ruby try to catch a breathe because of hug.

"But I'm so...wait who is she or it?"-she ask when she realize of my present.

"It? I'm sorry but I'm not IT."- say with anger.

"Sis stop it. She is my friend. And SHE got a name."- she say this with eyes of angry in her eyes and voice.

"Woaw, sorry, but this is the first time I see... this kind of faunus." - She said apologetically and embarrassed.

"First she is not faunus. Second she is a que-." -She couldn't finish because I cover her mouth.

"Remember what Ozpin said. For now none need to know my past, right."- I look at her with smile but angry in eyes. She get a little scary.

"Yhyhh..."- she shook her head in agreement and pardon.

"Good girl." - I pat her head.

"So, maybe let's start again."- a blonde girl start. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, a big sister Ruby."

"I'm Nermiya Grayshard, but you and your sister can call me Nermi. But you're sister but still your names are different, can I ask why?"- I say with a little interesting.

"It's a long story, maybe other time."- Yang say.

"Whatever."-i say. Then came the news about White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Roman Torchwick. So this is his name." - say with little nervous. Maybe because he called me a snake, but that is justified but still it makes me angry.

A news were interrupted because that huntress show up.

"Hello and welcome everyone in Beacon."- she start

"Who's that?"- Yang ask.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Ohh"- Me and Yang said in the same time.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"- she continue.

"Yeah, right."-i said sarcastic. Ruby and Yand looked and me confuse.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."- she finish and disappear.

Ruby go to window and say.

"Look you can see a Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon is our home now."

"Wow, nice view I must say"- I tell with little smile on my face.

Ruby and Yang giggled a little.

"But that view isn't for everyone."- I pointed at boy who fell sick.

He was wearing black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. Also a blue pants with white patch on left knee and black shoes. On hoodie he wear white chestplate and shoulder armor. He got also blond hair and blue eyes. This armor remind me of home and because of that I get a little sad. Ruby and Yand notice this and Ruby put her arm on my shoulder a say:

"Calm down, you will get back to your home."- she say slowly and peaceful.

"I know but." I try to don't cry and I made it "But still this remind me of home and everyone I know.

Meanwhile a vomit-boy run next to us and unfortunately he retched next to us. Some of this reach Yand boots, and some my tail.

" FUCK, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!"- I and Yang shout as much a can.

"Get away for me, Get away for me, Get away for me, Get away for me."- Ruby also shout but not much as me, to the boy and us.

**Ok this is third chapter I hope you enjoy it and write a revive. See you guys in next chapter. Btw. I will realist a chapter when I will got time so this won't like 1 chapter per day or week. So see you gay soon, maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4 Plan of Magnus nad new faces

**Hello everybody in new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So let's get to read.**

* * *

**Brakada, Celeste, Main Palace of Gavina Magnusa.**

A Main palace look like should be. A big, rich, building with four tower on each end of the building which were defensive tower, The hole building was symmetrical. It was build like quad. The building got blue roof and on it were statues of Obsidian Gargoyles. They were here not only for show, they awake if someone want to robber the palace or attack it. There also be statues of diamonds golems. Like a gargoyles they were also a guardian. There also been a not to big and not to small garden with big white tree also know as Tree of Magic. It was a winter so everything was cover by snow so it wasn't much to see.

Merogard know why he was called but he didn't expect to enter a palace. Only Magnus and diplomatic could enter there but with special guards of Magnus elite soldier with were Nagas. I wait out side for guardians which suppose must escort me. After minute a two Nagas show them self, As expect, you couldn't see there face, They were special armor who cover almost every part of there body, on there tail was also armor with some spikes. On their back was six sword, also special create for them, the sword which can cut even armor of devil and angel which were very rare. They order me to fallow then. After short time we were in the palace. A gold and diamonds columns were build in a row. On the floor lied a expensive carpets In the end of the room were bed, and on bed lied Magnus. I came closer and knelt.

"So you come Merogard."- he say. His voice was so strong that I feel pressures and make me hard to breath.

"As you order, lord Magnus."- I respond him

He show with finger to Nagas that they must leave. After that he spike to me again.

"Stand up, I wants to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

He show me the gem which Nermiya found 2 years later. I was expect he will have this soon or later.

"I try to solve why Nermiya is gone. And I have something in mind. First. She use this gem to escape and maybe she is still in Brakada."

I look at him to protest by he continue.

"She maybe try to unite Nagas by her self and to rebel after that, but this is the most unlikely. Second. You tell me that the cave were she find it was full of undead. Then that must have some connection with necromancers. Maybe they create that gem who look exactly the same like a gem in that book. So now maybe she is dead or she been turn into undead and she serve now in the army on undead. That is more likely option. And the Last Option. A gem warp her into other dimension.

"Other dimension. That is absurd. There isn't someone who can do it in Brakada or other kingdoms."- I thought with nervous on my face.

"I see you think that is impossible, Merogard."- a Magnus say. "Well, one men can't do this, but what if there was more that one?- he ask with smile on his face.

Smile that make me feel sick. That smile tell that he is very angry, and very interesting, what mean that he something have in his mind. And thinking about it make me fell more sick.

"Merogard, I already find the place where she is."- he say with his smile on the face.

I was shocked, confused, and shiver went through me."He knew? He knew where she is and didn't tell me this!?"- I was angry thinking about this. I rise why head still angry and look at him. He still got this smile on his face.

"Merogard, I have new order for you."- he say it and threw a gem to me. "Tell other archmagis to gather near Temple of Titans. I will explain more when you do it. He rise from his bed and go it his room. I grab a gem and look at it. "I hope you still live Nermiya."- I think and go out the palace. I look last time to the palace and go do what Magnus tell me to do.

**Vale, airstrip near Beacon.**

When a air ship stop and open a door, everyone grab there luggage and go to the academy. Me, Ruby and Yang. Get out of the ship and look at the academy.

"Wow"- we say I the same time. The Academy was big, almost like castle in Celesta.

After we walk few step Rube start to watch other weapons. She was in her world after looking on her face.

"Sis, Nermiya, look he got collapsible staff. Oh, oh and he got fire sword"- she was on the verge of excitement. She almost go after that kid but Yang drag her back.

"Ow, Ow, Ow"

"Easy there little sis. They just weapon."- Yang try to calm her down.

"Just weapons, They are part of us. They are so cool."- she star again to be excited.

"So why don't you sigh on your own weapon, you don't like it?"- Yang say with joking tone.

Ruby pull of her scythe.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose, but I also like see new weapon, it's like meeting new people."- Ruby answered.

"Definitely not."- I think with disappointing on my face.

"Ruby" Yang pull on Ruby hood. "Why don't you make some friends on your own?"- Yang ask with little ironic.

"I don't need friends when I have you and Nermiya."- Ruby say with little smile.

"Well..."Yang say with confessed. "My friends are already here, Bye bye."- Yang runs with her friend so fast that she left only cloud of dust. Ruby fell in some briefcase and I try to catch them before they fall. I catch four and try with my 2 left I try to help Ruby stand, but suddenly someone yell near my ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"- I get scared and let briefcases fall on the ground. A person who yelled on us was girl a little older that Ruby. She wear white combat skirt, white heels, and her white hair were wrapped in a ponytail. She got blue-white eyes and scar on her left eye. At her waist was suspended rapier with dust. Perhaps she could use some dust to help her in battle.

"You wanted to rob me?"- She continue to yelling.

"N-"-i try to speak but she continue.

"Give me that!"- she grab briefcase and pull out a bottle of red dust.

" Do you know what it is"- she ask with anger.

"Yes"- I say because Ruby was still confused.

"I DON"T TALK TO YOU!"- she shout near my ear.

"HEY, don't shout near me ear!"- I was get angry and if not Ruby I had broke her bones.

When Ruby get completely her self we try to go to ceremony but that girl stand on our way and start shouting again.

"Hey you don't even say sorry for what you done!"- she was pissed of.

"Hey, if you don't stop"- I pulled all my swords and pointed ad her "I will cut your arms and legs and then your head. So just get of our way!"- I was very angry and only Ruby hand which was on my shoulder stop me.

"Do you even know who I am?"- she say but with out yelling.

"No."- I say with angry but not that big like few second before.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to Dust Schnee Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."- a girl in black-purple skirt and white shirt. She got Long dark hair and dark bow on head. She also got purple pant and black heels but a little smaller that white got.

"At least someone knew me"- she say with proud.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

Me and Ruby try to hold a laugh and we only giggle.

"How... dare...oh...!"- a white girl get angry and leave.

"I will make this up to you!"- Ruby try to say to White girl but she just don't listen.

"Easy Ruby she deserve it."- I say to Ruby. I turn to black girl. " Hey thanks." I look at her and something wasn't right. She don't have normal eyes. She got cat eyes. I move closer to her a whisper to her ear.

"I think you're not human, I can see it, I can (sniff) sense the smell of cat or tiger."- I say with little evil smile. A girl was shock and look at me with her eyes. I move from her and give her friendly smile.

"OK Ruby let's go to the ceremony."- I say while moving to Ruby.

"But a girl-"

"Easy I just thanks her. Come on or we will late."- I say with smile.

When we past some meter a look behind and the girl still stand there. I give her little evil smile and turn back.

When we were next to the hall I get a message on tablet which was a present from Ozpin.

I open it and read message.

"From Ozpin"

"Your initiation will be held for three days from today. To this time I will give you other task. In this three days you need to kill 2 Deathstalker. 5 Ursa, and 10 Beowolf.

"To Nermiya Grayshard"

"Well, this will be interesting."-I smile.

I was wondering how strong these beasts are.

Ruby notice me while I was smiled.

"Nera are you alright?"- she ask.

"Wha- Yea- Yeah, I fine, sorry I was over thinking"- I try to answer without any suspicion.

Well next three days will be very busy.

* * *

**Thx, for reading, I hope you guys enjoy it. Write review, to let me know you like it or where I make mistake. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mision

**Hello in 5 chapter, i hope you guy enjoy because there is no review and I don't know how am I suppose to fell. Anyway let's start another chapter.**

In hall were should be meeting, was full because of new student. Me and Ruby try to get to Yang. After sometimes of trying I just get Ruby on my back.

"Ahhh, Wha-Wha-What are doing!?"- Ruby say shocked.

"Well I grab you on my back, we will go other way because the crowd is to big to deal with it with normal way."- I answered.

"Soo... What are you planning?"

"Just hold me tight."-i say with smile.

With Ruby on my back I move fast in the wall.

"Watch were you going!"- Ruby shout.

"Easy there, hold tight!"- I shout and jump on the wall. The wall was not too smooth and flat so it wasn't hard to hold me and Ruby on the wall. Thanks for six arms with is easier to hold on the wall and thanks to the tail. While I was moving I jump on the columns supporting the roof. Ruby was got scary face. Not big surprise, we where about 50 meter about ground. Meanwhile Ozpin and Glinda show them self on the stage. I stopped and with end of the tail I catch other column near me and make something in the likeness of swings.

"Sit there, it will be more comfortable, but pleas don't start to swing while you sitting, ok?" - I ask with a little ironic.

"Ok, I won't do that."-she promise and sit on the tail.

Ozpin start speaking about the knowledge and why we are here. After he finish Glynda tell that for tonight we will sleep in the ballroom. After more students left the hall, I ask Ruby.

"Ruby you wanna know how it's feel when falling you from height?"- I ask with big smile on face.

Ruby look at me, and say "Eh-Ehhh! Wait, Wait, Wait! Are going to-!" -She don't finish because I grab her with my tail and jump from the roof.

Meanwhile Yang was looking for Ruby and me. Soon she heard screaming and look up.

**BOOM!**

Yang was throw up a few meter away. She cough because of dust. After the dust slowly began to fall Yang was just like stone with open mouth and shocked. She saw me and Ruby wrapped in my tail.

"Hello Yang, what's up?!"- I ask with smile. She just still was looking at us like a magpie in pistols. I put down Ruby who was a little unconscious. A give her a little slap and she wake up.

"WAHT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE GOING TO KILL US?!- she yelled like red dragon who is hungry.

"But you live, so it's no problem"- I respond again with big smile.

"Never do that AGAIN!"- she shout!

I giggle and give Yang a little slap to make her normal. Well that was good but what I left was a hole in the ground in the hall. Whatever I think and go with Yang and Ruby to ball hall where we suppose to sleep.

**Night time.**

I wasn't got pajamas, so I was wearing my black bra. I wasn't embarrassed, but a little angry that all boys were looking at me. Well not big surprise, my gray skin and gray shard was looking beautiful with this little light was given by some candles. I move next to Yang and Ruby which were in there pajamas. Ruby was writing something and Yang was laying next to her. After a little argument, Ruby notice a black woman we meet yesterday near airstrip.

Yang give a propose to make her friend, Ruby didn't want to disturb her, but me Yang drag her to her.

"Helloooo!"- Yang say with smile. A black girl stop reading and look at as, especially at me. I don't know because I know her secret or that I got just bra.

"What's your name?"- Yang give a question.

"Blake"- she answers with no interesting.

"Sooo... what are you doing?"- Yang was asking again.

"Read a book, if you not see."- she say with obvious tone.

"And what this book is about?- I ask.

"It's... about a men with two soul, each fighting for control of his body."- she answer with little surprise, that I give a question.

"Well, my name is Nermiya, and this is Ruby and Yang."- I introduce to her.

"I like reading a book"- Ruby say with innocence smile. " Story about heroes fighting to protect thous who can't protect them self."- she say with little proud.

"But real life isn't like fairy story."- Blake say.

"That's why we're here to make it better."- Ruby respond.

"I sooo proud of you"- Yang hug Ruby but Ruby hold her off and start something look like fight.

"Hey, it's night, don't you guys think there are some people who trying to sleep!"- Weiss prevented us.

"Bitch alert."- I say with little ironic.

Yang and Ruby laugh a little and Blake giggle, cover her smile after the book.

"You-!" "Ok let's calm down, and go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a big day.

**Next day.**

When I woke up, I saw a people who just as wakening up. I give my self a little slap and go prepare myself. After couple of minute I go to locker room to pick up my equipment. When I was ready, I just check if Ruby and Yang were waking up. When I see they starting I get a message. I look up my scroll and I get message from Ozpin that he want to meet me in his office. I close the message and by looking at the map in the scroll I move a head to Ozpin Office.

After a minute I reach his office and open the door. His office wasn't very occasional. Just a table from dark wood, computer on it, fireplace behind him, some drawers and dresser, and window on the left size. A chair was from dark wood as well.

"Glad you come, Nermiya."- Ozpin say.

"Why you call me?"

"I call you because I want you give a place were you can't find thous Grimm I give you for your task."- He say it and send me a map with marked place.

"In these place you can find thous Grimm from my task. Now go and good hunting."- he say with smile.

I leave room and I head to these place.

"I hope you don't disappoint me queen."- Ozpin thought before he moved to cliff for initiation.

After 10 minutes of traveling I get to the nearest marked place. I pull out my sword and move careful to don't get from behind.

**WRAHHHR!**

I heard roar. I look around and saw 3 Ursa. They were black with white bone mask on they face and red eyes. They got some white spikes on back, and white claws. They slowly move to me, and I look behind to check no other Ursa was behind. At least there was only those 3 Ursa.

I hid two sword and start to prepare spell "Slowdown". I was on 8 from 10 level in magic and thanks all to Merogard and his bored lesson. When I threw the spell I pull out two other sword and I charge at Ursa.

First Ursa try to crush me but I thrust my sword in his paw. While this I cut his stomach and his bowels came out. I pull of my sword of his paw and hut of his head cover me in his blood. The second charge at me but I dodge it. He try again but I jump on his back, with lucky avoid his spikes. I stabbed his several times in his back and finally cut his head of. The last one roar loudly and then another two has appearance from bush. I lick block from my cheek and charge at them. They try to catch me in crossfire but I dodge it, laying on the ground and cut their legs. Two Ursa has crash with each other and unable to move I cut their paws and legs. After that I cut off their heads. The last Ursa catch me from behind and trow me on the tree. I spit out the blood, shake my head and try to avoid his charge. Barely I dodge out. I move behind the tree, then climb on it and jump on his head, and stab my swords in his head. He die immediately. I pull out my swords from his head, I hid them and I use "Cure" to heal my wounds. I was looking for river to clean my self from the blood. There was no place on my body where there wasn't blood. After minute I find a river. I get quick bath, get drink and move to next location.

Meanwhile I was searching for the spot I get message from Ozpin.

"_From Ozpin"_

"_The initiation of new member has been finish. I hope you will show yourself on the ceremony. It will begin in 1 hour._

"_To Nermiya Grayshard"_

I close the message and look at the clock. It was 3 pm. I was a little shock that take me this so much times. I was suppose to head back to Beacon but suddenly I was surrounded by Beowolfs. I pull out my sword and get ready for they charge. When first 3 jump at me I spin myself and with swords I make windmill with swords. Tree Beowolf which jump on me, were now piece of flesh and blood was everywhere. The two charge at me but I cut their paws and then cut then in half. Meanwhile one of them bite me in the tail. I shout and cut his head. Luckily he don't bite off where he bite me. Another two try to slash me but I decapitate their paws and legs. One was trying attack from behind but he was slain by my sword which go straight through his head. The last two try to escape but I kill them with sword I throw at them. I move to them I pulled out and finish them with simple slash on the back. After that I try to clean my self from blood. It wasn't worth to go river. I was also to tired to use teleport to Beacon. I just simply go back.

After 40 minutes I reach the Beacon. I was still in blood. I was just go take bath and go sleep. But before this I go to the ceremony. I still got 5 minute to beginning. I went to the hall and saw Jaune and three other person just heading on stage.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieve the white tower pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young men."- Ozpin say.

I give a smile to Jaune but he couldn't see.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve a white knight pieces. From this day you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."- Ozpin say. I was happy Ruby make progress. She deserve it. Everyone were clapping, but I was to tired. I just give smile to them. But I was wondering how they will stand the Weiss. When I walk away Ruby notice me as I walked away. After last team which were team RWBY, the ceremony was over, and Ruby ran after me. She get me near entrance. She was shock to see me cover in blood. After that, rest of the team come over. Weiss were shock, Blake was got fear in her eyes and Yang almost jump on me but she don't do this.

"What happen to you!?"- Ruby shout. I try to calm down but I couldn't.

"Give me time to explain everything. First don't worry it isn't by blood, maybe only on tail, but nothing serious." I show her place with mark of the bite. They got even more fear expression. "Second, I was on the mission. Ozpin order to kill some monster." Ruby and Yang were to says something but I stopped them "Alone. I Third I'm tired, I need to rest, tomorrow I going to finish the mission. So don't panic OK."- I say with serious tone. They look on them self.

"So that's why you wasn't on the initiation."- Weiss say with little irritation.

"Yes"-I was giving up because I was very tired.

When I say I use spell "Cure on my wound. The wound vanish and girls where in big shock.

"How did you do this?! You can heal yourself with Aura or with white healing Dust."- Weiss was now in bigger shock.

"I will explain everything tomorrow, I need to rest."- I was losing sense.

Ruby and Yang grab me on their shoulders and drag me to their dorm. Ruby, Yang and Blake bath me and lay on the bed. I was so tired I almost immediately fall asleep.

"Well, what now. We got only 3 bed now."- Yang ask.

"Blake and Weiss will sleep in their bed, and for this night I will sleep with Yang. Can be so?- Ruby give sugestion.

"Fine with me."- Blake answer.

"Me too"- Yang answer.

"No problem, but only form this night, I don't like her."- Weiss say.

"Why?"- Blake ask.

"Because she is not normal. Look at her, she got six arms, and half of her body is snake part."- Weiss say with angry.

"What is your problem."- Blake respond with irritation.

"Calm down, both of you. Don't wake her up. She got far worse day than us. Come on let's sleep.

Weiss and Blake give up. After short time they both go to sleep.

**UFFFF! Wow that is the longest chapter I write for now. I hope you will enjoy it. I try to better describe the situation but I'm still far from been good. Well I hope you guys enjoy it and write review, and maybe give favorite. In my mind I still got a lot of ideas for this series so don't worry, I won't end this fast. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Initiation

**Hello Everybody in this raining day. The sun hide himself and cloud start crying for no reason. But that mean I won't write anything. So let's ROLL OUT!**

**Beacon, RWBY dorm.**

I was laying on the bed. The sun was shining on my face so I couldn't sleep more. I slowly get up, and look around. I wasn't remember what happen after I use "Cure" on my tail. Perhaps I fade. Whatever. I get up from bed and look around more careful. The beds where made that they look like bunks beds. I giggle quiet. I was wondering how this still was standing. I look at me and notice I'm no longer cover by blood. "So they care about me when I fade."-I smile. I look at the clock and notice it was 6 A.M. There was nothing I can do now so I get my equipment which was prop on the wall near door. I grab it, and look it's everything alright. I look at the beds and saw everyone was sleeping. They look so peaceful. After that I write on paper thx for care and say goodby.

After leaving they dorm, I get message from Ozpin.

"From Ozpin

"I see your progress, I think you don't need to end this task anymore. I see enough. Be at the Cliff where start initiation at 9 A.M.

"To Nermiya Grashard."

"Well, at least I got 3 hour to preparation, but how he know I no longer sleep?"- I think and look around. I saw a camera near dorm of RWBY.

"Did he even sleep, or something?"- I thought and move to canteen.

There was some people who just woke up. They look sleepy but in good moon. Some chat other, listen to music and other just eat. I go and order some chicken wings. It were delicious. Especial with hot spice. After breakfast I move to library. They got a lot of book. For me the most interesting were bestiary. I read them to know how fight them, also I read some fantasy. After I ready third book I look at the clock. It was 8.30 A.M.

"Time for initiation huh."- I close the book and move to the cliff.

On the cliff was waiting Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Good day, queen."- Ozpin say with smile on his face.

"Yeah sure"- I respond with sarcastic tone.

"Your initiation will be a little different, than earlier initiation, but the point will be the same. In the forest there in Temple with artifact. You need to go to the Temple grab it and bring it back to the cliff. Now there are some artifact there. Pick only one because this will be decide to which teams will be allocated. Now the different part. I will send some mini cameras with you they will follow you and show other student you skill. Are you get it?"- he say with serious face but not that serious to make me worrying.

"Is there anything else?"- I ask.

"Yes, don't hesitate to destroy anything on your pass, or you will die."- now he was very serious.

"So how you will send me there?"

"You will falling."- he say with smile on his face.

"Wha-!"- in this time I was sending to the air.

"YOU SON OF THE BITCH!"- I shout in mid air.

"This is the best job ever."- Ozpin think while Goodwitch look at him worrying.

I cast the spell "Flying" which allow me to land safely. When I was near tree I catch it with tail and start to slip from the tree.

"I gonna kill him someday!."- I thought. "More important, I need to find a temple. But which direction I should move."- I thought and in this time I get message. From Ruby.

"From Ruby.

"The temple is in the north. Good luck. We just watching you."

"To Nermiya Grayshard."

I smile and move to the north. It was just 5 or 10 minutes before Grimm show up. They were Ursas. I pull of my blade and watch them careful.

"1..2..3...4. 4 Ursa. This shouldn't be a problem." I get pose and waiting for they move.

First Ursa charge at me, but I dodge it easily. When I was in air I cut him in the paw. After landing I charge at him and cut him near ribs. He howled and try to attack me with injured paw but I cut it off. After that I just finished him by thrusting my sword in his back. The blood flew the coop from the back cover me in blood. Another Ursa was trying to crush me, but I cut his paw and when he standing I cut his stomach. His entrails where now on the ground. I leave him because other was hit me on the back. I was send flying on the tree. I split blood from mouth and shake head. He was moving on me but I get on the tree and jump on his back. Unfortunately my tail slain in one of the spikes. I shout of the pain but before he threw me from his back I stab him in head. The last one seen what I done run away. I wait some times to be sure no more will show. After that I pull out my tail from spike and I use "Cure" to wound. It was just for stop bleeding. I use it several times to heal it proper. After that I take some times to recover my strength, I was always use too much energy for casting spell.

After break I move ahead to the Temple. Fortunately it was just 10 minutes away from place were I just fought. I saw chess pieces. I move closer and look at them. There were kings, queens, rooks, knights, and bishops. After thinking I grab white queen and pull her into bag.

"Now I need to get back."- I thought and moving to the cliff.

**Hall in Beacon.**

Team RWBY was watching Nermiya progress.

"Wow she is good."- Ruby tell.

"Yeah"- Yang and Blake agreed.

"I still don't like her, she is different from us."- Weiss say annoyed.

"Weiss stop. Why you hate her so much?"- Blake try to protect Nermiya.

"First, she is not from here, Second I don't trust her, Third I think she will bring on us trouble. Fourth I think she don't say true to us about her past."- Weiss continue.

"Enough!"- Ruby yield. "From moment where you meet her you always insult her. What she do to you. In first meeting, of course she was bit unfriendly, but she do that to help me."- Ruby say with angry.

Yang and Blake look at self.

"Fine, I just have hope she won't be in our team."- Weiss give up.

"WEISS!"- Ruby shout now more louder.

When she yield some people look at them. Yang give them angry sight. After that they look again on screen.

"Hey guys, I think she is in trouble."- Blake say and point and the screen. Nermiya was surrounded by many Beowulf. Ruby, Blake and Yang was worrying. Weiss was just watched.

**Emerald Forest.**

"Dammit, more of you mother did not have?"- I thought. I was ready for attack and watched every move of them. Soon 3 Beowulf from 3 different sizes. I spin my self around with swords and cut them into pieces. Blood and flesh of them split on me. I ignored this because more attacked after that. First from the front I cut him in the middle of him, cutting it in half. Blood again split on ground. Another Beowulf who try to attack me from behind I catch with tail. I squeezed him so hard that it broke his bones and hut his head. I throw his body on next Beowulf who try to attack me make him fly few step away. I fast cast "Fire shield". In moment when Beowulf attack shield just show up and set fire on Grimm. He burn out and set some fire on the others. The Beowulf get scared and run away. I hide my swords. I use "Cure" Because shield don't block all damage from attack. After I get healed and get some rest I move to cliff.

On the cliff was waiting Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"I see you made it. Good job."- he smiled.

I move close to him and say "Don't ever do that again without warning!"- I shout.

He just smiled and say "well let's come to the hall. We will now set you to the team."

I move right behind him still cover by blood. It was nothing, but I was thinking how other will react. By the way I was tired. The fire shield cost me a lot of energy.

"Before you go to the hall. Go take shower. I don't think students will be look at you with desire." - he say.

"Well, but where I can take shower?"

"Glynda will show you the way, after that come to the hall."- he say

"Ok."

I follow Glynda to the bath. I take quick shower and move to the hall.

Ozpin was waiting on scene. When he saw me ready he start speaking.

"Today we saw skill of new student. She is strong, wise, and beautiful."

I get blushed. What he saying.

"Nermiya step on."-he say to me.

I move to the scene. All student was staring at me. Some of them were worrying. Perhaps because of my brutal fighting, or that because I'm not look like they. It wasn't matter.

"Nermiya Grayshard. You retrieve a white Queen pieces. A Queen pieces allowyou to select a team in which you will be. Now Choose."- he say.

I look around. I saw team JNPR, RWBY and CRLD. I saw Ruby was smiling to me. Perhaps she want to join her team, Yang and Blake also smiled but I see Weiss got angry face. I thought and after short thinking I say.

"I choose team RWBY."- I say with smile.

"So be it. Team RWBY please step on."- Opzin order.

Team show them self. Ruby, Blake and Yang was cheering, but Weiss was angry.

"Team RWBY, because you got another partner, you will move to bigger dorm, don't worry, not far away for previous. Also your name will be change from team RWBY to team RWBYN. I hope you will work hard."- he smiled and turn his eyes on Weiss. He know she don't like this idea. He gives her to know that after the ceremony to come to his office.

"I'm so happy Nermi!"- Ruby jump on me. Yang was laughing and Blake just smile. Weiss was angry but notice it only because I look in her eyes. Weiss just turn her head and move away.

"Did I make something that Weiss hate me?-I ask.

"Or she still is angry because of that what happen some days ago or I don't know"- Ruby say still hanging me.

"Don't bother yourself about that. I think with time she will change her opinion about you."- Yang say with smile.

"Now let's go to our new dorm. I wanna see how it looks like."- Ruby say.

"Let's go-!"- I was try to finish but I lose consciousness. I don't hear anything, I can't move, I couldn't do anything. Only for few second I could see Ruby, Yang and Blake were scarred.

They were look like they saw something terrible.

**Ok Guys, that's is another chapter. I hope you like it. Write a review and let me know what you thinking about that.**


	7. Chapter 7 Duel and mutation

**Hello, everybody. This is new chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Beacon, medical building. 1 hours later.**

The team RWBYN sat in the waiting room, waiting for doctor who will tell them what happened Nermiya. After 5 minutes doctor show him self and call.

"Team RWBYN is present?- he ask.

"Yes, that's us."- Ruby say.

"Well, I won't keep you in uncertainty. For now she is fine, she was just tired and now need to rest."- doctor say with smile and look at the result.

"I will send this results to Headmaster."- he said and walk away.

Team RWBYN breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby was happy because she start to like Nermiya more than others of the team members. Weiss just sight and Blake and Yang smile.

"C'mon let's see her how she look."- Yang said.

"Yes, that is good idea."- Ruby approved.

They enter to room where Nermiya was laying on bed. What was the funniest the bed was too small. Half of her tail was laying on the ground.

"Hey everyone. Nice to see you."- Nermiya say with smile. She was in good mood.

"So how you feel? It's everything alright?"-Blake ask with little smile.

"Yes, doctor say I need to rest and I can go out for about 3 hours."

"That's good, but promise don't scary us like that never again."- Ruby said with smile and angry.

"Well, I can't you promise that"- Nermiya say with smile. After she said that she turn her face in serious look.

"Listen, I..."- she sight. "Well, I think I need to explain something right?- she was little upset after what happen.

"Yes you're right."- Weiss said with irritation.

"I guess so. So ask, I will try to answers your question."

Weiss ask first. "Who you really are, race, social status, age."

"OK. I was expect thous question."- she start to think and she finally start to speak.

"I'm Nermiya Grayshard, as you can see I'm Naga a race live in world called Antagarich. We serve in name of king Brakada, Gavin Magnus. We are second most powerful race in kingdom. The first are Titans but I will tell about them later. I.."- she stopped telling because don't know how to say this.

"What's wrong Nermi. Come on say it."- she say with irritation.

"Weiss calm down. I don't think her past is easy to say."- Yang try to calm Weiss.

"No it's OK, I just don't know how you will react."-Nermiya say with sad on her face.

"Don't worry about that."- Ruby say with smile. That smile make Nermiya fell better.

"I, I have 276 years."- she finally say.

Every one was shock, but most Weiss. She look like she saw ghost. Yang, Ruby and Blake was looking at each other and try to organize it in their head.

"How... How can you be so old!?"- Weiss finally ask.

"Well, I'm not the oldest one. 3 generation earlier, before I was born was a queen who got almost one thousand years old."- she explain. Now her team even in bigger shock.

"OK, you ask me about my social status, I was a Queen."- she say with embarrassed.

Now everyone, expect Ruby was like stone. After a long time they realize what Nermiya said. Weiss was embarrassed for her action. Blake was trying to kneel but Nermiya stop her do that and Yang was still like stone. Nermiya giggle a little.

"Well, I could expect this."- Ruby say with smile. Now Blake, Weiss and Yang turn their eyes on Ruby. They were pissed off because their realize something.

"YOU KNOW SHE WAS A QUEEN!?"- They shout that their was heard in Ozpin office.

**In Ozpin office**

"Well, this I going to be very interesting years, truly it will be."- he said with smile and drink his coffee.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"- Ozpin say.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr. Ozpin. I have results of Nermiya Graysard you was asking."- doctor say.

"Give me them and you can back to work."- Ozpin say with friendly smile.

Doctor lay documents on table and go back to medic building. Ozpin grab the files and read. He was looking at them with worrying eyes.

"Something happen Mr. Ozpin."- Glynda ask because she saw him worried.

"No, No it's nothing for now"-Ozpin answered.

**Back to Nermiya medical room.**

"Why don't you tell us you was QUEEN!?"- Yang shout and she was so angry, that her eyes was almost turning red.

"Calm down sis, it was order form Ozpin."- Ruby grab Yang shoulder I try to calm her down.

"But why didn't you tell us earlier, we are suppose team right?"- Weiss was annoyed.

"Well, I was suppose to tell you truth in our new dorm, but you know what happened."- she say with sorry tone.

"I have one question. How you even get here, I mean how you get to our world."- Blake ask. Everyone was looking at her with little shock.

"Ohh. Right. One month earlier I was find a Naga Gem. It was a Gem who suppose help me to unite Naga race into one. But when I show it to my friend, the gem shone with bright light and I was find my self in your world."- she answered.

"OK, anyone have any question?"- Ruby ask and look around the team. "No? So let's Nermi get rest. I will come back for you when you can go out OK?"- Ruby say with smile.

"Sure, why not."- Nermiya respond with smile.

"OK we will leave now see you."- Yang say and rest of the team leave room. After they leave she put out from duvets one of her hand, On the hand was starting to show off a little black veins.

"God, why now. Why now I must pass this."- she look with sad on her face.

She look at her equipment and sight. "I hope I can hide this veins in gloves. I need to ask Ozpin for that. She put out the scroll and write to Ozpin, for he could get her gloves on her hand.

Ozpin answered fast. "Yes I can. On you all hand?"-he ask. "Yes on all hands. Please, make them iron, not leather OK?" "No problem Nermiya, they will be ready on evening."- he respond. "Thx Ozpin."- she answered and go to sleep.

After 4 hours of sleep Nermiya wake up. She look around and saw Ruby sleeping next to her. She was look so innocently. She touch her hair. When she do that Ruby wake up fast almost hit her head with her Nermiya.

"Sorry, I wake you up."- Nermiya say with smile.

"NO NO I should say sorry. I come for you but you was still sleeping. Then I feel sleepy and I slept on you bed."- Ruby while saying this she start to feel embarrassed, and steam was almost going from her ears.

"Hahaha. Easy Ruby. Come on. Let's get back to our dorm."- Nermiya say holding her laugh.

When they go back to they saw Cardin. They just pass him away, but then he stepped on Nermiya tail. She shout, and turn with fury on her face. Ruby was trying to hold me.

"Hehe, you like the others. Just monster. Hahaha."- Cardin laugh.

"Ruby, is there is a place where I can kick his ass?"- She say with fury.

"Yes, on the gym, there is a place where students can duel each other."_Ruby was answered while still hold Nermiya.

"Good, Cardin! I challenge you to duel. Today on gym, in an hour. Better show your self."- Nermiya say still in fury.

"No problem monster. But normal duel will be boring what about plant. If I win you need to stand naked on the main hall like statue over the weekend."- he say with smile.

"But if I win you will serve me like slave for the rest of your live, the hole your team. Understood!?- Nermiya say with fury. She could kill with her eyes. After short looking on Cardin. Nermiya walk away.

"Nermi are you sure about that. He is strong."- Ruby say with nervous.

"I'm stronger, I have more weapons, and magic. He won't win."- Nermiya respond and walk to the Gym. "Ruby tell the others about the duel"- She said.

"Ok"- Ruby say and run to the dorm, leave Nermiya next to the gym. She feel pain in the back.

"I hope this won't interfere in the duel."- she touch her back and walk in the gym. Glynda was on the gym preparing a place to duel. She notice Nermiya and walk to her.

"I see you come. I you still 50 minutes until duel. You can practice on robots in that place."- Glynda say and point at place were stand robots.

"I think I will pass. I won't be tired on duel."- She respond.

"Your choose."- Glynda say and walk away preparing place.

After 30 minutes a gym started to fill with people. Her team mates were sitting in first place. Cardin show him self with his team.

"I think we can start earlier the duel"- Nermiya say to Glynda.

"Very well. Cardin, Nermiya step on."- Glynda call us.

We walk into ring. It was not too small and not to big.

"Today we will have duel between Nermiya Grayshard and Cardin Winchester. Before we start Nermiya because you still don't have Aura I will use my own to cover you understood."

"Yes, I understood."- Nermiya say.

"OK, now the rules. The fight will continue to the point if your weapon will fall of the ring, your Aura will become red, or you won't be able to continue. Everything clear? OK let's duel begin!"- Glynda shout and gave to know to start a duel.

Nermiya fast pull out 2 of her sword and charge at Cardin. He almost could block it with his mace. Their trying to push themselves for the others but with free hand Nermiya cast the spell "Fire ball". Cardin couldn't avoid it because he was to close. He get hit from fire ball and flew away hit the ground, but his Aura don't fall to yellow side. Cardin get up and shout.

"I gonna beat shit out of you!"- He shout and charge at Nermiya. But she move aside. Cardin get surprise, almost fall on ground but Nermiya catch his leg with her tail. She throw him in the air and smack him very hard on ground. Now his Aura was yellow. He get up.

"You suppose was to beat shit out of me. SO do IT. Come on!"- Nermiya shout and charge at Cardin with all her swords. Cardin dodge it and try to attack Nermiya from behind. She couldn't block and get hit n the back. Her Aura was yellow.

"Hehehe, so you can attack after all."- she smiled, turn her face at Cardin.

Cardin feel fear while looking at Nermiya. She was looking like devil or even worse for him because she stood no her tail. She was now almost 4.5 meter high. He could only see how she hit him with all of her swords. He flew away and his Aura turn red.

"End of the duel. Winner Nermiya Grayshard."- Glynda say but then they could hear a falling metals. It were Nermiya swords. After that Nermiya fall on the ground unconscious. The RWBYN quickly go one the stage and go to Nermiya. She had rapid breathing and high heart rate. Also on her face began to appear black veins.

"Call the doctors! NOW!"- Glynda shout.

"Come on Nermiya, wake up. Don't do that to us!- Ruby shout.

All students start speaking about what happen now. After couple of minutes doctors show them self and grab Nermiya to the ambulance.

"We will go with doctor."- Yang say and team go with doctors.

Glynda run to the Ozpin office and inform him what happened. He was in little shock.

"Glynda get ready to move. We go to the hospital."- Ozpin say and walk away. Glynda go after him.

**In hospital. Few hours later.**

Team RWBYN was sitting in next to the room where was laying Nermiya. They were worried about Nermiya. They start to like Nermiya, even Weiss was able to accept Nermiya. Ruby was almost crying, and Yang was trying to calm her down. Blake was

standing looking on the ground with sad face. Glynda was with team while Ozpin was in the room where was Nermiya. After 10 another minutes Ozpin walk from Nermiya room. He was serious.

"I have bad news. She is in critical condition."

"What do you mean."- Yang shout.

"Her body in mutating."- Ozpin say with sad on his face.

Everyone was now shock. They feared the worst. They couldn't understand why this happened to their friend. Ruby was kneel and start to crying. Yang and Weiss weren't able to do anything. Blake was just stared on the ground.

"in worst option is she can die"- Ozpin say and don't say anything more.

**Ok this is all for today chapter I hope you enjoy it. See you soon it new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations for Invasion

**Hello in another chapter. I hope you will like it. Comment, fallow and read more XD.**

**Celesta, Brakada, On Square of Heroes.**

Merogard stand and looking at mages preparing golems, gargoyles. There were also a two or three battalions of gremlins. In other side a platoon of mages preparing them self for unknown. But Merogard know for what they are preparing. They preparing for invasion on Remnant. Merogard was sad and angry. Because of decision of Gavin Magnus. He want this new unknown land because of his big ego. But what Merogard could do to Immortal King. He a know that what Magnus want he get this. Looking again on square he saw Nagi units. Fortunately the portal which he and other arch mages create couldn't transport Titans.

When he was thinking about invasion a gremlin captain come near him.

"The troops will be ready tomorrow. Any others commands?"

"No, be ready tomorrow afternoon."- he said sad.

"Understood"- Gremlin bowed and walk away.

Merogard sight. "Why this all turn this way. Why?"- he thought and walk to his room.

After 5 minutes he reach his room. It was like any magi room. A table with a lot of book. A little library, some magic device, a telescope near window and a globe on his main desk.

He sat on the chair and look at the papers. The was some about magic anomaly, some incident on border, models of new golems and gargoyles. They suppose to be create from new material call black stone. This stone was suppose protect from magic with 100% effective. But to mine this stone it was too expensive. There were also documents with detail about invasion. He look at them, quickly grab then and throw them in to cabinets. He grab his head and lay on the table.

"I hope Nermiya is safe."- he thought and look on calendar. His eyes start to be melancholic. It past one year when Nermiya have her mutation. He was even more nervous about her. A mutation should be controlled with magic or there can be side effects like poison instead blood, or uncontrolled personality. He know what then can happen. He saw one Naga like this. While she was out of control she destroy 20 metal golems and kill 5 mages. The body look after that were terrible. Lop limbs, blood everywhere. Body where so mutilated, that was hard to recognize them. The Naga who did that die fast after that because of the poison in her body.

Merogard was terrified. He could lost her, and he couldn't do anything. He got hope she don't kill any one. He try to don't think about that, but he couldn't. Finally he go to his library and look for the book with travel to other dimension. He searched and finally he found. He start to reading. After some time he find that in his dimension time move faster about 1 year faster. That mean her mutation start yesterday and will be proceed with another two days. In his head began to appear idea to use the portal to get to land where is Nermiya. But he know that make Magnus angry and he will be chasing by him even in other dimension. But that wasn't the worst option. The worst option was perhaps been jail in portal or die by energy of the portal. But even this wouldn't stop him right now. He imminently grab his bag, pack some scroll, some potion and move to the entrance.

Night was peaceful, and quite. Sky was clear so it wasn't to dark to use and spell for vision in night. He hide him self behind the wall near square. He look around and saw some metal golems near portal.

"How to distract them?"- he thought. He try to think and he get an idea. He summon some air elementals and order them to throw those golems near that building. He point the small house near square. He know that won't be very quiet but he don't have other choice. But he know that will give him enough time to active portal and run through it.

The Air elements grab golems and throw them at the house. After that the elementals disappear. Some guards hear it and tun to the place. Fortunately a portal was hide behind columns so they don't saw activate portal to moment when a light show. The guard try to catch those ho activate it but portal was closing the path.

"Stop!"- some one shout. The guards stop and look and the place where voice come from. That was Gavin Magnus. He and one of Arch Magi stood on the balcony on one of the building.

"There is no need to chasing him. That won't interfere in my plans. I even contemplated that option he will use portal. Return to your post!"- he say and walk away. Arch magi follow him and ask. "Are you sure about that, my lord?" he ask nervously. Magnus stopped and look at him with his eyes. "I'm sure. Even he is Arch Magi he won't change anything. By the way, the portal is stable?"- Magnus say. "Yes, a portal is safe to travel to the location."- he respond. "Good, tell the troops they will move in next week. We need to be well prepared. We don't know what is on the other side." He say and walk away left Arch Magi behind. Arch Magi go to the camp and repeat what Magnus say.

**Renamnt, Vale, Emerald Forest near Beacon.**

Merogard slowly open his eyes and look around. He was in forest. He look at sky and thought slowly "I enter the portal and land here, so that should mean I'm no longer in Brakada. I need to find place where I can get some information." He slowly stand up pick his staff and again look around but careful. While he was looking around he saw something in bushes. He was ready to cast spell "Inferno". After short time a person show up and look and magi. Merogard was a little shock and he canceled his spell. They were look at them self and finally a person spoke.

"Hi... Who, are you?- ask nervous with girl voice.

"Hello, my name is Merogard Nightstart. Can you tell me who are you and where Am I?"- he respond.

"Well... You are in Vale in Emerald Forest. I'm Velvet."- she say with nervous smile. He look careful and her and he saw a pair of rabbit ears.

"Are you not human?"- he ask.

"I'm rabbit faunus. You don't like faunus?"- she ask nervous while looking at the ground.

"What? No No, I don't mean that I'm just not from here. Can you lead me somewhere I can get so more information about that place."- he asked gently.

"I can show you the way to Beacon. Meanwhile I will give you some information about this land."- she say.

"Well then, show the way."- he say and walk near her as she explain something. He know now, there is no magic in form like in his world, but in form of dust. There are dangerous creature call "Grimms" and Beacon is school build for train huntsmen and huntress. Also she show him a scroll she got with her. She explain how it's work and after short time merogard know the basic how to use it. After not too long travel they reach Beacon. Velvet show him the way to Ozpin office and when they reach it Velvet walk away. Merogard knock to the door. "Come in" a voice say. He open the door and saw a men sitting behind a table.

"Welcome, I presume you are Headmaster Ozpin, Am I right?"- Merogard say.

"Yes that's me. And who are you?"- Ozpin ask.

"My name is Merogard Nightstar. I'm Arch magi from Kingdom of Brakada. I looking here for someone."- Merogard respond. Ozpin look at him and say.

"I think I know for who are you looking for. Come with me."- Ozpin stand from the chair and go to the medical building and Merogard fallow him. After short walk they reach a room.

"A... person who you looking for is laying behind this door."- he say and wait in front of the entrance. Merogard walk in and he frozen. He saw Nermiya with critical condition. After short time he get him self up and start to looking in his bag for something useful. After second he pull out the scroll and cast the spell. A bright light cover Nermiya and she shout from pain. "Hold your self, Nermiya"- he thought and make spell stronger. Nermiya shout louder. Hearing scream Ozpin run into room and when he enter he cover his eyes. After minutes a light faded. Merogard kneel because the spell should doing two mages.

"What happen?"- Ozpin ask finally.

"I (sight) I stabilize health of Nermiya. I couldn't remove a poison but i stabilize her mental condition. Now her body need to used to have poison than blood. She got 50% to survive. Now rest is up to her."- he say breathing heavily. Ozpin look at him and say.

"Tell me. Do you want to be teacher in our school?- Ozpin ask.

Merogard think about the propose and say.

"Maybe, but i don't know anything about this world. How can i be teacher?"- Merogard ask. Ozpin smiled.

"You won't be teaching thing from our world. You will be teaching thing from your world."- Ozpin say.

"That is interesting proposition. Very well. I accept you propose. But first me need to talk about something very important."- Merogard say serious. Ozpin look at him and know that thing is something very serious.

When they reach Ozpin office he called from team RWBYN. Now Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby listening what Merogard was saying. He was talking about invasion from his world. A king Merogard gather big army and portal which can transport those force to this world. Ozpin was terrifying. Team RWBYN was shock and Glynda was looking in tablet and calculate chance in battle. After short time her face turn white like she saw ghost.

"Glynda, what happen?"- Ozpin ask.

"We don't have a chance against this army. Even we got air ships and Dust they are far more stronger. Vale will fall."- Glynda say with nervous.

Ozpin close his eyes and finally say.

"I have an idea. We will send message to other kingdoms about the invasion. Merogard you will be send to thous kingdom to bring them warning. Team RWBYN gather every student who are not in Beacon. Time is short. If he is right we got about one or two days. Merogard prepare yourself. You will be send immediately to the west kingdom. A Glynda will go with you as assistance in negotiation. Now is everything is clear, MOVE!"- Ozpin shout. Everyone move in their position.

"Ruby!"- Ozpin shout. Ruby stopped and turn to Ozpin. "You will stay in Beacon and look after Nermiya. All doctor will be busy to prepare the medication for battle. She is us only chance-"- he don't finish because he saw Nermiya in the entrance. Ruby turn her head and almost cry from happy.

"Well I see we got a lot of trouble. I heard everything. I have some maybe useful information."- Nermiya say with smile.

"Nermi, are you alright?"- Ruby ask with tears in hear eyes.

"Yep, but careful now. "- she say with smile.

"Nermiya, what are these information about?"- Ozpin ask.

"Is about my race. You know that they are second the strongest unit in my kingdom army. I think Magnus tell them, that I'm traitor. But when they see that is not true, maybe they will turn against the army of Magnus. I also think they don't tell them that this invasion is only in one way. They can't return when they will get here. So when we bleed them enough maybe I can convince them to join our side."- She say with tone of the true queen and Ozpin feel this. He look at her and ask.

"You know that they are your people. Can you kill your own people?"- He ask worried.

"I know what you mean and I'm full aware against who we fight. That will be no problem at all."- she say with smile but Ruby saw a sadness in her eyes. Ruby was trying to say something but she couldn't do it. She don't know how it is to kill her own people.

"Ruby, I have a favor to you."- Nermiya say looking at her.

"What it is?"

"I need you to do something. Remember that men Torchwick I presume. Go with me find him. We need any help right now."- Nermiya say.

"That's too risky!"- Ozpin say with angry. "You don't know what he will do. Even worst he can join the enemy side!"- Ozpin wasn't happy with these idea.

"I know that. That why we need to convince him to join our side."-she say firmly.

(sight)"Fine but be careful. Nermiya, you are us hope to survive."- he said with sad smile.

"Don't worry, we will be fine."-Nermiya smile and walk away with Ruby.

Ozpin knew that task Nermiya was planning is risky. But he know that they need any help right now. He was almost crying when he was thinking about how many people can die. But he know there wasn't war where no one die. He hold his head in hand and try to thinking about something that can help them. He was thinking but he couldn't find anything. He was so angry that he throw his cup on the wall. He walked over to the window and looked at the setting sun behind the mountains.

"So again must kill to survive. What a pity."- he thought and walk out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pact with the Devil

**Hello, let's roll out with this chapter. On previous chapter, the preparation for invasion of army Brakada get started and Ozpin is depressed with all this situation. So let's begin.**

**City of Vale, Beacon, Ozpin Office.**

Ozpin was sitting on chair and was looking at the scroll. After minutes he hear knocking to the door. "Come in."- Ozpin say. The door open and team JNPR show them self.

"You call us, Headmaster."- Pyrrha say.

"Yes, you know what situation we have?"- Ozpin ask while still looking at the scroll.

"Not really, the team RWBYN don't tell us anything, we only saw a whole Beacon was in mess."- Jaune respond.

"Well, I will tell you what is going on. We must gather as many men able to fight in max two days."- he say looking at them. They were confusion.

"We are at war."- Ozpin say slowly. They were shock. Jaune almost fall, Pyrrha catch him but she was as Jaune shock. Ren just was just looking while Nora act like always, she was smiling.

"I have task, for you. You will help Nermiya and Ruby find Roman Torchwick."-he say.

Pyrrha was angry.

"WHY! Why we need to find him!"- she shout. Ozpin look at her and say.

"Because we need any help we can get. According to calculations of Glynda Vale don't have a chance against the invasion. Especially a Beacon by it self. We send men to others kingdom to ask for help. One of the men who was sending was Merogard, a friend of Nermiya. He tell us about invasion."- Ozpin answer. They were confusion. Jaune get on his legs and say.

"I think Nermiya got a plan, she know more about them than us. We should trust her."- Jaune say. Pyrrha look at him and she try to say but she don't do that. Ren look at Jaune, and Nora was looking on everybody.

"Are... Are you sure about that?"-Pyrrha ask nervous.

"Yes, I know her a bit but I know she is good person."- Jaune say and smile to the team. Pyrrha blushed a little, Ren notice this and smile a little and Nora say loud.

"REN, Ren just smile!"

"Calm down Nora."- Ren say like nothing happen.

"Ehhhhhh..."-Nora was disappointed.

"Calm down both of you. Now, get ready for the mission I gave you. We don't have much time."- Ozpin say.

"Yes sir!"- They say and leave the room. After they leave, Ozpin again looked at the scroll about the information where probable Roman is hiding. Ozpin have bundle of nerves in his head.

**RWBYN Dorm**

The new dorm was bigger. A kitchen was look like normal a bedroom was bigger with four bead and one hanged like lair. It was build from marble. Nermiya but it for her gold she get from Merogard. In lair was bed, and little table. You could say that was a small room. Nermiya know there wasn't time to look at her new dorm. She went to the end of the lair. There was a little room for her equipment. Nermiya grab her swords and a spear. She look at the spear and she feel sad. Ruby when get ready look at Nermiya. She notice her sad face.

"Nermi are you alright?'- she ask nervous.

"Yes...Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking about that, I need to kill my own people."- she say with tears in her eyes. Ruby hug her ans say.

"Don't worry, everything gonna be alright. You will convince them to don't fight with us. I will help you with this."- Ruby said quietly.

"Thanks, Ruby but I think this will be a hard-"- Nermiya stop because of knocking to the door. Nermiya quickly wiped the tears, and say "Come in."

The door open and team JNPR come in.

"Hey guys, what's up!?"- Ruby say with smile.

"Well, we are here to help you to find Torchwick."- Jaune say mixed with a smile.

"Ohh... Well Nermiya thought that I and her will do it. Ozpin must order you to help us, right?"- Ruby ask.

"Yes. But I don't like this idea."- Pyrrha say with little irritation.

"Oh Right."- Ruby shout suddenly. "You don't meet Nermiya right? Then let's do a proper introduction. Come here Nermiya."- Ruby call her. After second Nermiya. Jaune was not surprise but rest of her team were. Nermiya was now got not gray but black shard with red spots on the tail. She was wearing a chainmail, and on that plate armor. She also wearing a gold armlet with snakes. She was wearing her gold crown with a red gem in the middle. Her black straight hair was like deep night and her eyes was shining like pure gold. Pyrrha speechless, because of her beauty, Ren was impressed and Nora eyes were shining like sun.

"Wh...What are you looking at?"- Nermiya ask embarrassing.

"We-We-Well. You. Look beautiful."-Pyrrha say with nervous, and looking and ground with feel that she is worse.

"Well, thank I think."- She say with smile but then she turn serious, "Any way, I presume you will help us find Torchwick?"- Nermiya ask.

"We get that order from Ozpin so I don't think we have other choice."- Jaune say with smile.

"You have choice. You always can go help gather supplies, and help evacuate people from town."- Nermiya sat to JNPR.

Pyrrha finally overcame and kneel. Nermiya shocked look at Ruby and other but they were shock as well.

"I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY for thinking that you are stupid and crazy. I'm SORRY for thinking that you are responsibility for state we have now. I'm SORRY!"- she shout and hit her head in ground. Nermiya look at her with sad and with end of her tail, she touch Pyrrha head. Nermiya look in to eyes of Pyrrha and say.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should kneel not you. You're right. I'm responsibility for that state. Because of me the war is coming. You're right with that I'm crazy to seek help in someone like Torchwick."- Nermiya give sad smile with tears to Pyrrha and say "I hope you, and all of this Academy and maybe even this country will forgive me."-she say while crying and cover her face in hands. Ruby touch her head and say.

"You don't need to apologize as well. None need to. I will always be with you no matter what. I think rest of team RWBYN will agree if they will be here. I think team JNPR think in the same way."- Ruby say slowly and touching her hands. Nermiya show of her face wet from tears. She look at them, and saw smiles on their faces.

"Well, time to go, we don't have enough time to seat here and talk"- Ren say.

"Right. I think I know were we can find our target."- Nermiya say after she get calm.

**City of Vale, abandoned factory district**

They reach the district in evening. It's look like should look abandon place. Empty, without live, everywhere destroyed factories and houses. A Team was next to the largest factory in this district. Someone with good eye could saw a symbol of Schnee Company. While they approaching a factory, Ruby ask.

"Do you also have feel that someone is watching you?"- she ask nervous.

"We been watched from when we enter to this district."- Nermiya say calm.

"Wha-"- Jaune almost shout but Pyrrha close him mouth.

"Calm down everybody, and don't touch your weapons, without my order."- Nermiya say with tone of commander. Everybody given a know they understand. After they enter the factory Nermiya give a know to take hand in the air. After the few second they had hands in the air.

"Show your self Roman I know you're here."- Nermiya say with order tone.

**CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS**

They could hear someone is clapping from the shadow. After that a lot of members of White Fang show them self point their weapon at them. Team move closer to their self and looking what their will do.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here."- someone say. Nermiya recognize this voice. It was Roman.

"Come on get out, we are here to talk, don't be shy."- Nermiya say with sarcastic tone and smile on the face. Others were nervous.

"Ha ha ha ha. Well I could know that You will show yourself but I don't expect an escort composed of children. Hahaha."- Roman laugh.

"Well, what can I say. It's not cheap to buy an escort you know."- Nermiya say and slowly put her hand down. Members act imminently but Roman stop them.

"So what do I owe this appointment, my 'Queen'."- Roman say sarcastic. Team JNPR where shock. Pyrrha shout. "YOU ARE A QUEEN?! Why don't you-" "SHUT UP Right Now"- Nermiya shout. She was angry, not because Roman know her statue but for that the Pyrrha shout and almost ruin the plan.

"I see you are well informed. It's team CRLD tell you this."- Nermiya ask with evil eyes and smile.

"How genius. I could know that 'Queen' should be so interesting. But enough of this game."- he say and come from shadow. "Let's go to business."- Roman say with devil smile.

"I want you to help me."- Nermiya say with devil smile. After few second Roman and White Fang start to laugh. Team JNPR and Ruby were confusion, but Nermiya stay calm. She expect this reaction. After short time Roman wiped his tears of laugh and say still hard breathing because of laugh.

"You...hehe...You want me to help you?"- Roman ask.

"Yes. And?"- Nermiya stay calm still got her smile.

"And why Should I help you."- he say walking around them.

"I will make you that you won't be causing by police."- Nermiya say.

Roman look at her with interesting.

"And how suppose you will do that?"- Roman ask move closer to Nermiya.

"After the war which is come, I will gather enough people the same race as me and build my own kingdom here. Roman look at her and start laugh. After minutes he stop laughing and turn to Nermiya saying.

"Honestly, You are very interesting...person I must say. And how will you build this kingdom of yours."- He ask being interesting.

"After the war, as a reward I will ask for permission to build my kingdom. If I calculate correct I will have almost two thousand of my races."- she say with even more devil smile. Roman look shock and start laugh hysterical. White Fang look at them self.

"And what about other races, like faunus or human. Will they also be the part of your kingdom?"- Roman ask.

"Yes, they too will be able to be part of the kingdom. They will able to live there without discrimination of other races."-Nermiya say. Ruby was shock what she hear. Nermiya know that Ruby won't be satisfied for hearing this. She know that right now team JNPR was angry. But when she turn her head to confirm her suspect, she don't expect what she saw. Everybody where smiling. She couldn't understand that.

"I see your company is pleased with this idea. But I wanna ask. What will be my reward after helping you."- Roman ask with smile.

"That's easy, You will be a part of the government I create. You will judgment only by me. On body else. Your partner, Cinder, of course will get this same reward."- Nermiya say smiling.

"Very well them. We have a deal. But remember that promise you make today or else I will get you."- Roman say with smile.

"Don't worry. I always keep promise. Now come with me. We need go to Beacon to inform Ozpin about that."- Nermiya say and walk away with Team JNPR, Ruby and Roman by her side. She know she have a deal with devil, but that wasn't a big deal. She got Roman in check and Roman don't know this that he became her marionette.

**Well. Thx for reading this chapter. I hope you will like it. Write a review. Click fallow or favorite. I still got a lot of idea for this series. And I got idea for another story. Maybe it will show off soon or maybe I will start to write that story when I finished this one. We will see. Goodbye. (Disappear in shadow)**


	10. Chapter 10 A plan for defensive

**Hello. Today when I check stats of my story the number of person who read my story is a little over 200. But bigger shock for me is that that I made it in a little longer than three weeks. That's Brilliant news for me. Btw, I want you to vote for new story. You can choose between these two option: 1) Crossover RWBY and The Witcher or only 2) RWBY but what will be happening in these story that's is a secret. So vote in reviev. I will wait to end of the June. See you (disappear in shadow)**

* * *

**City of Vale, Beacon, Ozpin Office, night time**

In office were Ozpin, Nermiya, Ruby and team JNPR. The room was full of nerves. Team JNPR and Ruby was feeling these nervous. Ozpin was looking at Roman with angry look and Roman was looking at Ozpin with smile. Nermiya was looking at them with calmy but seriously face. After a few minutes of silence Nermiya try to say something but them Ozpin shout.

"NERMIYA! I hope you realize you make a Pact with the Devil. Whatever he will do you take responsibility!"

"I KNOW! But remember, I know better the enemy which we will fight, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR NOW! You now we need any help right now, so throw out your pride NOW! OZPIN!"- Nermiya shout. She realizes what she's doing. She know that. Team JNPR and Ruby were confused about hole situation. Them Roman say.

"Ozpin calm down. I know we got interesting past but for know be got bigger problem on our head. Even I know that invasion is more serious that our little game from the past. So right now we need discuss what are we going to do with them."- Roman put his hands on Ozpin table and look in his eyes. Ozpin sight and Roman smile. Ozpin ask.

"What you got Roman? How many men and how many ships?- Ozpin ask giving up and sight.

"I got five hundred men and ten ships. Also about one ton of Dust."- Roman respond.

"Dust is good but not enough men, damn not enough people you have."- Nermiya say while thinking how they will be able to use them.

"Well I can contact with Junior to gather another three hundred men and five ships."- Roman say serious. He know if the invaders will take over the Vale his business is over.

Ruby look at Nermiya, and saw she is worried.

"Nermi are you alright?"-Ruby ask. She don't respond. "Nermi...?"- Ruby ask again but Nermiya hit a table with her hand.

"FUCK!"-She shout.

"What is it, little snake?"- Roman ask. Nermiya look at them and say.

"How many unit Vale have? How many they can bring to us in another day?"- Nermiya ask nervous.

"About three thousand and about one hundred ships. Also they should have some artillery but they got just few of it."- Ozpin say.

"Call to king or other men who can gather the army. We need them NOW. If my calculate are correct then we will need than what we have now."- She say with angry on her face. She was angry that everyone she know can die because of her.

"I already call, they will be tomorrow, why you ask?"-Ozpin ask. He feel something is wrong right now. Roman notice this as well. Even Ruby and team JNPR look at her.

"Remember when Merogard told about portal. He say that portal is stable. If I'm correct and better not, then we will be dealing with even worse problem than Nagas."- She say with mixed emotion which were angry, sad, worried.

"What are you talking about?!"- Ozpin demand answer.

"A Giants and Titans."- She say with dead serious on her face. Ozpin, Roman, team JNPR and Ruby look at her.

"HAHAHA! Giants and Titans. What are talking about snake. They can't exi-"-Roman say but Nermiya interrupt him shouting.

"They why I can exist?! If I can exist so the Titans and Giants also can! Don't you realize Roman that I'm not from here. I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD! Better believe Roman or you will die crashed by their foot!"-She shout. She was furious right now. She realize that this invasion can bring her death and also can bring death to her friends. She don't want this.

Roman look at her and say what no one will expect.

"Sorry, I just still can understand the hole thing."-Roman apologize. He realize how hard is for her.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to apologize."- Nermiya say with sarcastic tone. Roman laugh. Ozpin look at them and say.

"Back to topic. Let's say the Giants and Titans don't show up. What is your plan, Nermiya?"- Roman ask. Nermiya ask for map. Ozpin bring a map of City of Vale and its surroundings. She look at the map and try to thinking about the plan. After short time she start talking.

"For now I don't have plan because we don't know from where they will come but I shoot that they will show off from Emerald Forest." She point on the map. "We got better position, there are long cliffs which are going of miles and there is only two place where army can normal pass." She pointed at place near Beacon and end of the Emerald Forest near City of Vale. If we manage to hold them there it will be like wave hitting a shield. We will able to hold them off for max week, but this time may be short because of magi. We need to eliminate them. So I think for this we will use White Fang. Roman your man are good sneaking right?"- Nermiya ask looking at him. Roman looking at map and say.

"Yes they will manage to sneak to their base if they will come from Emerald. But what if they come from somewhere else like forest Forever Fall." Roman point at the map.

"Right they can come from there by using a train track."- Ozpin agreed.

"But we can close them by blowing them up then they will have to coming from Forever Fall to Emerald Forest and using thous place to attack."- Nermiya say.

The conversation about the plan was continuing for some hours. While they were talking about the plan, Ozpin get information all student and teachers that they weren't in school just now they heading back to it. Team JNPR and Ruby were leaving a office a some minutes later and heading to their dorms.

**Some hours later, pass midnight**

Nermiya went to the dorm. She look around and saw Ruby was sleeping. She careful moving to her place and lay on her bed. She start to thinking about her home and grave of mother. She wondered how her mother could react to her action. When she thought about her mother she start to cry. A tears was coming no mater how hard she try to stop them. A crying wake up Ruby. She went to Nermi place and hug her. Nermiya look at Ruby and say.

"Sorry (sniff) for waking you up.(sniff) I'm really sorry."- Nermiya say and start crying again. Ruby look at her and saw not a queen but a child who lost almost everything, and need to fight against those who was calling friends. Ruby don't say anything. She just hug her and pat her head to moment she calm down and fall asleep. After when Nermiya fall asleep Ruby went to her bed and fall asleep as well.

Another day Ruby wake up, bath her self and putting her cloths on. She go to wake Nermiya but she didn't find her there. She run of the room and went to Ozpin office. When she get in she saw Nermiya, Ozpin, Roman and also Blake, Weiss and Yang arguing with each other. Weiss was arguing with Roman. Weiss know who was robbing her family. Yang, Blake, Nermiya and Ozpin try to calm her down, but that was useless. Nermiya finnaly didn't hold it and shout.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"- and hit a table with hand. Then everybody silence and look at her.

"I know you won't forgive Roman what he did and do. BUT FOR GOD SAKE! We got bigger problem right now! If don't stop arguing with each other this hole kingdom will fall and them other as well. Then NO NOE WILL BE SAFE EVEN YOU FAMILY. SO STOP. RIGHT KNOW. THIS. NONSENSE!"- Nermiya shout so loud than everybody was cover their ears. Weiss was still angry but she wasn't say anything. Blake and Yang look at them self. After a second they realize Ruby present. Blake and Yang were happy to see Ruby was safe. Weiss was angry but also happy that Ruby is safe.

"OK so when everyone is here we can start take action for preparing"- Ozpin say and them he get a message from Glynda. She telling that kingdoms of Atlas and Vacuo will help them in war but they will need some times to transport resource and troops to Vale.

"I got good news. Others kingdom will aid us in this war. We don't know how many they will send but we get help."- Ozpin say with smile. Everyone start to cheering. That was the best news. Ozpin know that this will help them stop the invasion. Nermiya look at map. She wasn't cheering. She was nervous. Everybody notice this. Yang ask.

"Why don't you cheering. They will help us."-Yang say with smile.

"I know that they will help us. But I worrying about time. They need max week to get here. We will got low chance to hold for week if they will attacking us with out giving us rest. Remember they got gargoyles and golems. These unit don't need to rest. They don't need to sleep, eat. They don't need such mundane things."- Nermiya say.

She go right. Everybody stop cheering. They forget about that they fight not only humans. They also will fight with stone and magic unit. Weiss was worrying while Blake and Yang try to say something that will change atmosphere but they didn't do that.

"I think Magnus will not use whole his army. When I was gone from my home. Erathia was fighting with Eeofol and was with alliance with Erathia so part of the Army was on the front. That mean he use reserved units. If this will be correct them we will fight will fresh unit, but still very dangerous."- Nermiya say. Everybody look at her. They waiting for her to say something. After minutes she say.

"Give order to all units to be prepare for fight. Tomorrow we will fight against Brakada. We have to keep until the arrival of reinforcement. Tell generals of the army of Vale to start sending troops to these place where they can attack the City or Beacon. Send also few huntress to blow up the tunnels from Forever Fall. Weiss contact to your family. We will need they help with supplies of the Dust. Roman gather the White Fang you will make some traps in Emerald Forest. Call also your partner Cinder. I will need to talk to her."- Nermiya say with aura of commander. Everybody look at her with hope.

"YES SIR!"- Everybody shout and do what they need to. Nermiya look at map and put out the scroll to contact with Merogard. She want to ask how long he will need to get to the Vale. Merogard respond that he will need about five to eight hours. Nermiya wish good luck to him and turn off the scroll. Ruby look at Nermiya with smile and went help Yand and Blake. The Battle will begin in two days.

* * *

**Ok everybody. This is the another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Finally something is going to happen. I remind you to vote for another story I will write. See you soon (disappear in shadow)**


	11. Chapter 11 A Day before End of the Peace

**Hello everyone. I got new chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Beacon, RWBYN dorm, 1 day to battle.**

It was 8.00 AM. Yang was still sleeping in her bed. Blake was awakened from about 5 minutes, She was sitting in he bed and reading her book. Weiss was in kitchen and preparing breakfast. Ruby was sitting on the coach and eating cookies. Nermiya was sitting on the balcony looking at the City of Vale. She wasn't in good mood. She was filled by negative emotions, like fear, worry, angry, sad, nervous. Weiss was also not in good mood. Especially when she heard about who can die in this invasion and how she was acting yesterday. She was in shame by her action. Ruby was looking sometimes on Weiss or Nermiya. Meanwhile Yang wake up. She look on the dorm. Then she stood up, go near Blake and give hear big, romantic kiss in the mouth. Blake rise like she touch the fire with face like red beet because of embarrassed. Ruby looking at this she coughing because of the cookie. Weiss drop her plate with food and Nermiya look at them with open face and shock.

Blake couldn't do or say anything. Yang look at Blake and give her big smile and again try to give her a kiss but Blake run away from the bed and hide behind the couch.

"Come on Blake! I can't hide my feeling for ever!"- Yang shout. Weiss finally realize what happen. She yelled.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!"

Yang stop in the place Ruby finally could take her breath. Nermiya stop looking at the hole situation like she was looking on the start. Blake show half of her face from couch and look at everyone.

Weiss in first place clean a mess she do. After that she go to the bedroom and start to talking.

"First Yang. WHAT the Hell are you doing?"- she ask looking at Yang. Yang was sitting on the ground with face like puppy. She look at Weiss and say.

"I just love Blake that's all. I hold my feeling to long. Especially in time right now."-Yang explain and Blake turn red because of embarrassing. Ruby was confused and Nermiya was got smile on her face. Nermiya could expect this kid of relation between them. She know how Yang was looking at Blake. Nermiya ask.

"And what is that you love in Blake?"

Yang move to Blake and remove her ribbon of her head showing a pair of cat ears. Blake cover her ears with more embarrassing face. Weiss was shocked, Ruby confused and Nermiya just looking. Yang hug Blake and pat her head.

"First I love her cat ears. Second is everything else. I just love her."-Yang say with big smile and Blake was turning red. Blake was looking like red lamp. Weiss was looking at Ruby and Nermiya and she saw that Nermiya wasn't surprise about that that Blake is a faunus.

"Nermiya can you explain why are you not surprise?"- Weiss ask and then everyone was looking at her. Only Blake wasn't looking.

"Ohh. I know that from very beginning we meat on the cliff where we meat."- Yang, Weiss and Ruby was is shock.

"WHY DON"T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT?!"- Ruby yelled.

"'Why' you ask. Because I know that Blake was hiding her true origin."- Nermiya answer. Ruby was thinking and she remember when Nermiya was whispering to Blake ear in the first day at the Beacon.

Nermiya lay on her tail and looking at team. Blake was looking on the floor. Yang was still patting her head and Ruby try to understand the hole situation but she fail. Weiss just sigh and give up.

"But will you hide you relationship or will you tell about that everyone?"- Nermiya ask. Yang and Blake look at her then at them self.

"Well, for know I think yo will be the only one you know about us relationship. I don't think people should interface in our case."-Yang respond hugging Blake. Blake look at them and finally say.

"Well, I think I should apologize for not telling you about my origin. Sorry."- Blake look at Ruby and Weiss. Weiss just smile. Also a Ruby.

"Well wish you good luck. Oh And try to don't make a lot of noise in night OK?"- Nermiya say with smile. Blake blushed even more looking like hot iron. Yang giggle and smile. Weiss blushed and Ruby was wondering what Nermiya was talking about and ask.

"What do you have in mind talking about 'don't make a lot of noise in night' "?- Ruby ask.

Weiss blushed.

"You- You don't need to know!"- Weiss shout. Nermiya giggle and say.

"You want to know?"

"Yes"- Ruby say with smile. Weiss look at Ruby with angry, Yang try to hold Ruby and Blake was still blushing. Ruby went near Nermiya. She cover Ruby ear and whisper. After she finished Ruby was looking like she was looking in something. Then She turn red and faint. Nermiya laugh loud. Weiss and Yang come to Ruby and saw she was smiling like silly. Weiss give her slap. Ruby shook her head and look at Weiss. She blushed and run out the dorm leaving rose petals behind. Weiss and Yang was confused. They look at Nermiya who was still laughing. Weiss ask her.

"What did you tell her, Nermiya"- She was angry.

Nermiya just smiled and say "Nothing" and walk away to her place. She put on her armor and grab her swords and spear. She go the living room and look at the clock. It was 9 AM. Nermiya say to the rest.

"I will go. If you want something just send me a mail OK."

"Where are you going now?"- Weiss ask after she dressed her self.

"I go for meeting about defensive we need to prepare of the City and Beacon."- She respond and walk to the Ozpin office.

Ruby watch as Nermiya close the doors and look at the window. She was wondering how Nermiya is after all that happened to her. Ruby shook her head to ward off evil thoughts.

Ruby grab her weapon, check that everything is alright and walk to the doors. Weiss stop her asking.

"Where you going Ruby?"

"Because of the preparing to invasion we don't have lessons. So I thought that I will go practice fighting to be ready for combat."- Ruby respond looking at Weiss with hard to see blush. Weiss look at her and say.

"Well then. Why won't go everyone then. You right we have to be in good form for fighting. This will be not just fight like with Grimm. In this fight for sure will die a lot of people."-she say with sad face.

Yang and Blake smirk and grab their weapons.

"Ok then, let's go."- Ruby say with smile but sad in her mind. She know how to feel to lost someone important

After short time they reach to the training ground. It was full. All students were training for coming war.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thought about training?"- Ruby say. Yang smile, Blake just read her book and Weiss don't respond. They start to look for place where they could train. They saw team JNPR. They run to them. Jaune notice them and waved but second later he get hit with Pyrrha shield.

"I'm Sorry, Jaune!"- Pyrrha say to Jaune. He sat and show he is ok. Yang laugh, and Ruby giggle. They come near and start to talk. Pyrrha ask first.

"What are you doing here. You don't, I don't know help in planing battle in Ozpin office?"

"I don't think we will help them. Nermiya Is there. She is far more better in planing-"-Ruby respond but coming mail interrupt her. She open the mail, it was from Ozpin. He order to every team leader to gather in the hall. Ruby close a scroll.

"Sorry I need to go. Start training without me."- She and Jaune run away.

"Well, wanna some practice?"-Yang ask.

"Sure"- Ren say.

**The main hall.**

Ruby and Jaune just come to the hall. Other team leader just gathers. When all came Ozpin, Glynda and Nermiya show them self in the scene. Ozpin start the speak.

"I saw many of our students still wondering what's going on. I won't hide it any longer. We are preparing for war. But not with other kingdom. We preparing the invasion from army from other dimension. Glynda."- Ozpin say. Glynda turn on the screen showing a City of Vale and Beacon from the above. There were some marked place. Ruby know these place. Nermiya show these place when she was in office yesterday. Ozpin continue the speak.

"These marked place are area where we need hold the enemy force. About what kind of enemy Nermiya will tell soon. Now. There are three place we need to hold. Northern defile which is connect with Forever Fall forest with train track. This is the most easy place to protect. We need just blow up the tunnels of the train track. If we manage to blow them up then we got two place to protect. These and these. Ozpin show. It was Eastern and Southern

passage. Now I will explain the plan." Glynda switch to other map. "We will split in three sections. First section will protect a Eastern passage. In this section will be team, CRLD, ARPT, MARG, NTMR, GAFD and team KOLS. Section two will in Southern, and there will be Team RWBYN, JNPR, JACK, ROWR, ZOLT and team JERM. Section three will be Velvet team, team UROK, FEIK, VOLP, JARG and team BONE. You will be responsibility for medic assistance and fill the hole in our defensive. Rest team which are not been assigned they will go and set a charge in the tunnels. After that you will be under General Morgen order. But my orders are more important. General know that, so don't need to bother. Now Nermiya will now speak about who we will fighting."- Ozpin end and make place for Nermiya. Ruby and Jaune look at her. Ruby could hear some whispers but she don't bother with that. Nermiya start to talk.

"Welcome everyone. I'm Nermiya Grayshard. I'm from world which is gonna attack us."

When she say that a rumors began to appear. Ozpin show them to be quiet.

"I know how this may look like but there is now time for that. I will explain what kind of enemy will you fighting."- Nermiya say and show Glynda to switch a map to sketches on the screen There were several sketches about enemy units. Nermiya order to maximize the first one. That was portrait of the gremlin. Nermiya start to speak.

"This is a gremlin. It's the weakest unit in Brakada army. Singly they are weak and easy to kill. But where they are many even strongest warrior can have problem with them. They use iron ball on chain to fighting in melee but they also can throw them into enemy. They don't have good armor so there is no problem kill them by hands." Glynda switch to another portrait. Now there was showing gargoyle.

"This is gargoyle. It's no living unit. It's create from stone and magic. It's have no feeling, he exist only to fill the orders of the creator. He got wings so he can attack from the air. His weapons are sharp claws. Better watch out of his attack. He may be create from stone but he is very fast." Next picture.

"This is golem. Like gargoyle it's create from not only stone but also metal, gold and diamond. It's very slow but he is very strong. He can easy destroy a wall 20 centimeters thick. It is also very resistant to magic. So dust won't do him a lot of damage. Be aware them. When they catch you, you got little chance to survive." Glynda switch to next picture. Ruby know who is showing the picture.

"This is Naga. I wanna tell I'm also a Naga but I think you just realize this. Any way. This is one of the most dangerous unit in Brakada army. I can even say thanks to them Brakada is so strong. This half human half snake units are deadly. They can use to six swords. Also they can use tail to knock, catch and throw the enemy. They also very fast. Here I would to tell we will catch as many as we could. I will try to convince them to join our side. If we manage to convince a lot of them then we will win this war. They got weak spot in the middle on the back. Hit them there and will be announced. Don't fight them alone or you will die. I think a team who are not assigned to any section will help to deal with them. But if you won't be able to knock them out." Nermiya stop to catch the breath. Ruby notice Nermiya is saddens. Nermiya finally say. "If you won't able then kill them."-she say. Glynda switch to last picture.

"These are mages. They are third strongest unit in Brakada. Mages are always commander so they are on the second line of the battle. We decide that 'The White Fang' will deal with them."- When she say that a rumors start again to began to appears. When they stop talking Nermiya walk away and Glynda say.

"That's all for now. If something will need to tell you, you will get this by mail. You are dismiss"- She say and walk away with Ozpin. Nermiya was sitting on stage. Ruby and Jaune go to her. She look at them with tears in her eyes. Ruby hug her and pat her head. She give a Jaune sign to go to they team and tell them about everything they hear. He smiled and walk away.

"Easy now, everything gonna be alright."- Ruby try to calm down Nermiya. She look at her eyes.

"I made my decision. There is no going back from this road. I don't regrade it, but it's still hurt. I think I betray everything and everyone I know from my world especially my mom. It almost 100 years when she die. And I feel like this was yesterday. I miss her."- Nermiya couldn't hold and began to cry.

"Shhh, Shhh. I know this feel as well. But don't be afraid. I will always help you because you are my precious friend."- Ruby say looking in to Nermiya eyes. After minutes they head back to dorm where rest of the team waiting for them.

* * *

**Thx for reading my story. I hope you like it. Today i got good new. I was got some exams and the hardest part I made. YES I F***ING PASS THE EXAM. If you would see thous question I don't know how would you react. BUT! Because of that I pass them I got new chapter for Heroes of RWBY and got some ideas for new story you will choose to the end of the June in my contest. So see you soon (disappears in shadow)**


	12. UPDATE 1

**Hello guys. Here is little update and some information. In days from 23-25 June I won't be able to post any chapter. Maybe in 25 June but I don't know. **

**The reason I won't be able is I going to school camping. It will be fun but maybe I will be able think about new ideas for story. Also I wanna tell you that I have about 5 new ideas for new story like Cross-over Kingdom and RWBY, Me in RWBY world, and more.**

**If you will find that any of this idea is good, write a review. It will be much easier to concentrate for story line because I saw I make a little mess in Heroes of RWBY story but deal with it.**

**See you guys soon. I hope you will still read my current story, and future as well. (disappear in shadow)**


	13. Chapter 12 The Drums of War

**Hello everyone. I got new chapter for you :) Just read, write review, maybe click fallow, and enjoy the reading. See you soon (disappear in shadow)**

* * *

**RWBYN dorm. Hour near evening.**

Nermiya and Ruby went into their dorm. Nermiya felt a smell. It was Weiss who cooked dinner. She prepare for dinner tomato soup, some meat from Ursa with spicy sauce, a salad with corn, roasted sunflower seeds, fishes and mozzarella. Everything was look delicious. Ruby look at meal with star in eyes, but Nermiya wasn't hungry, she was depressed. Yang was eating, Blake was reading a book while eating (a book was holding in hand and with second she eat), Weiss was holding her plate. She imposed a just food. Weiss notice them and ask.

"Why are you with Nermiya, Ruby?"

"We just came back from the hall. She was talking about enemy we will fight against. But I think she isn't in state to speak right now."- Ruby look at Nermiya.

She got blank eyes looking at the ground. She was in the edge of depression. Ruby know why. Weiss look at Nermiya, and sighed.

"You know what, Ruby. Come here and eat. You too Nermiya."- Weiss saying while placing her plate on the table. Nermiya don't respond.

"I think I will lay her on the bed. Let's give her peace. I think it's much harder for her that for us."- Ruby say and help Nermiya go to her place. She lay her down on the bed and closed the door. Ruby head back to the rest. Yang ask her.

"So against who we will fight?- She ask will mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with full mouth, Yang."- Weiss order Yang.

Ruby pull out her scroll. She turn on the video from the hall. After they watched it. Weiss shout.

"HOW?! HOW THEY CAN BE RESISTED TO DUST?!"- She was pissed of. Ruby try to calm her down.

"Easy there Weiss. Only golems are resisted. But still they can be destroy by pure force. But you heard don't let's them catch you or you will be finished."

"Hmmm. I think I will be able to handle them."- Yang say with little smile.

"Sure you will. But still this will be not easy. This will be even harder than fighting a Nevermore at the initiation. This will be much worse, much painful, much bloody that everything together in the past."- Ruby say serious.

Blake was interesting in moment when Nermiya was speaking about Nagas, and their weak spot. She was wondering how get to this spot. Yang look at Blake and notice small smile on Blake face. She ask Blake.

"Why are you smiling, honey." Blake when she hear last word she blushed. Yang giggle. Ruby and Weiss look at them and sighed at the same time.

"Anyway. When we will fighting them don't hesitate yourself to kill them. But when we will fighting Nagas, first try to knocked them down. If we won't be able to do this, then we will kill them. Understood?"- Ruby ask looking at them. They shock they head they understand.

"OK, that's all from the meeting. Now. Enjoy your meal!"- Ruby say with smile and start to eating.

"Thyf if deficuos!"- Ruby say with full mouth and smile. Weiss knock her at back head and say.

"No talking with food in mouth.". Ruby look at her from a down. When their eyes meet Ruby blushed and fast hide her head looking and eating food. Weiss don't understand what happen to Ruby but she don't want to know. She just move to her chair, sit and start to eating as well.

After dinner, Weiss, Blake and Yang were checking their weapons. Weiss check supplies of Dust, Yang was looking for ammo to her Ember Celica, Blake was checking ammo and how her modes of weapon work. That everything change fast and smoothly. Ruby was sitting on the coach and thinking about the war, the friends, the team but most about the Nermiya. Ruby try to thinking how cheer her up.

Weiss looked at Ruby and go near her. She say to her.

"What are thinking about, Ruby?"- Weiss was looking face to face to Ruby. Ruby blushed and look away.

"Why are you blushing, Ruby?"- Weiss ask again.

"Wha-! I-I-I don't blushing!"- Ruby set up her hook. Weiss set is down, grab Ruby face, and force her to look at her. Ruby become red like roses or even more.

"What are you hiding from me, Ruby"-Weiss getting irritate.

"Nothing!"-Ruby say with nervous.

*She hiding something from me.*-Weiss thought.

"Come on tell me. Aren't we suppose to trust each other. We are team, for god sake. You can share with us your problem."- Weiss say. Ruby look at Weiss face and blushed.

"I like you"- Ruby murmured.

"What?

"I like you"-Ruby say little louder but Weiss couldn't hear.

"Say louder Ruby."- Weiss say.

Ruby didn't hold and shout.

"I LIKE YOU!"-Ruby shout in Weiss face. The dorm become quiet like on desert. Weiss after minutes realize what she heard. She blushed like fire and step aside from Ruby looking confused.

"Why-Wh-Why!? What are you talking about!? Ho-Ho-How can you like me?! We are girl!"- Weiss say loud still confused. She was blushing and don't know what to do. Ruby was sitting on couch wearing her hook. Yang after minutes of what she hear smiled and say.

"I see everybody found someone who like."- she laugh. Blake look at Weiss and Ruby and chuckle. Weiss look at them and shout!

"Why you laugh!? This isn't funny!"

"Sorry! (laugh) Sorry! But that reminds me yesterday when I say I love Blake (laugh) and I Can't resist to laugh!"- Yang start to laugh laud.

When they laughing a door opened with a bang. Everybody get silence and look at the door to Nermiya place. They saw her in the door looking at them with tears in eyes.

"Great! I hope you are happy. Did you find someone who will take care. Not like me. I will die here alone. Nobody will cry when I will passed."- She say crying. Ruby look at her and when she understood the situation. She go to Nermiya but she pushed her back. Ruby look at her.

"What's happen to you Nermi?"- She say with fear in her voice. She look at Nermiya and saw some place from where she was bitten in her initiation.

"Why are you bleeding?"- Ruby almost shout.

" 'Why' you ask. Because my heart is broken and my body as well. In this situation when I'm after mutation my body will react for the state of heart. And now I'm broken."- Nermiya crying run from the dorm.

"NERMIYA!"- Ruby shout and try to catch her but Nermiya was faster.

Ruby was looking on running Nermiya. Others join Ruby and Yang ask.

"What was that? Why she act like that?"- she was confused. Others were also confused. They try to understood why she act like that. Ruby though and put out the scroll. She write a message to Ozpin about Nermiya. Ozpin answered fast. He order to catch her and bring her to his office. Ruby close scroll and say to teammates.

"We need to catch her. Then we take her to Ozpin office. Understood?"- Ruby look at them. They given to know that they understand.

They chasing Nermiya to Emerald Forest, near the cliff.

Blake was jumping from tree to tree looking for any traces of Nermiya.

Weiss was looking from the air using her glyphs.

Ruby and Yang was looking on the ground.

"Ruby, how far she is?"-Yang ask. She was worried. Ruby look at scroll. Thanks to navigation that show place of teammates.

"We are five minutes from her. We need to hurry, it's getting really dark."- Ruby say and start to running faster.

**Ozpin Office. **

Ozpin was sitting on his chair looking at the monitor of his scroll. He was looking on the map of the areas where they will place defensive position. Roman was calling to Junior about new men. Glynda was calculating and planing the evacuation if they couldn't hold to reinforcement from others kingdom.

Ozpin look at scroll and notice an army approaching from the Vale. It's was Vale Defensive Force. He get call from general Morgen. He respond.

"Hello General. I see you come."-Ozpin say to General.

"Good to see you are fine. I hope we will again meet on the field of battle."- General smiled.

"Me too."-Ozpin smiled. He remember when he was fighting with General.

It was I time of the last war. They were captain of the brigade. They were fighting on the first line of battle. When the day of battle come they were fighting cover each other backs. In that day only them and five others members of their brigade survive. That battle was the most brutal battle in that war. The battle was call 'Massacre under Forever Fall'.

Ozpin look at General and say.

"You get the information I send you?"

"Yes. I get everything. My men are ready for battle. But we need to hold them for at least two days. The City is still not fully evacuate."- General say nervous. Ozpin look at him and say.

"I hope we will survive first day. I think this war will be much more worse that the last war."- Ozpin say worried. General looked at him and say.

"We are soldiers. We sacrifice our lives to protect the others. War never changes. There always will be dead in war."- General say calm. Ozpin know that. Ozpin remember even today a friend who die in his hand in that day of battle. He was holding a friend who lost arm and half of his body because of mortar. General say to his to take him from thinking about the past.

"I presume your students are ready?"- He ask. Ozpin look at him and say.

"We will see."-Ozpin smiled. General laugh.

"I expect that answer. Anyway. Our soldier will send a base in your school. You have place for headquarter?"

"There is a hall you can use for that."- Ozpin respond.

"Very well. I will end now. I will see you tomorrow. We will need to talk about the others plans if this will be necessary."- General say and ended the call.

Ozpin put down his scroll on the table and look at Roman. He just finished his talk.

"And? Have you get something?"- Ozpin ask looking at Roman. He also looked at Roman and say.

"I get another one hundred men. They will be in pass two or three hours."- He say hiding his phone. Ozpin look at him and smile. Roman look at him and say.

"Well I will leave now. There is much to do."- he say and leave a office. When he went out Glynda go to Ozpin and say.

"We shouldn't trust him. We don't know that he will stab us in the back if we will be weak."

"Don't worry. I have watched him long time and I know that for this time we can trust him."- Ozpin say and look at his scroll. He got a message from Ruby. She was saying that they find her but they can't bring her to him. Ozpin think and respond to wait for him. Ozpin stand up and look at Glynda.

"Take care about everything to my return. I should be back soon."

"Understand"- Glynda respond. Ozpin smiled and went out. He run into place where team RWBYN was.

**Emerald Forest.**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake were standing near place were was Nermiya. The sun was almost hided and their start to become darker and darker. Ruby try to call Nermiya but she get no respond. They could hear only her crying.

"It's on use. How we suppose to get to her."- Yang was angry. Ruby understand why Nermiya act like that. She told her her past. Nermiya mother was only person who was friend and also person she loved. Merogard was only a friend. She feel nothing else to him. She doesn't know anybody else. She was separate from outside world. Ruby feel sad for her.

"Still we need to get to her and bring her to sanity. She lost herself in despair. We are her light we need to bring her back!"- Ruby shout. They look at her and agree. Even they know her just from some weeks they were now teammates and friends.

"But how we suppose to get to her through this wall of wind."- Weiss say pointed and place were Nermiya was lying and crying. Around her was a wall from wind.

Ruby sigh, squeezed her weapon harder and charge at the wall. She hit it with scythe but the wall throw her few meters back.

"Fuck!"- Ruby shout. She was angry. She was because she couldn't save her friend.

After another several of trying they give up and sit next to the tree.

"What we gonna do?"- Blake ask.

"You will help me."-Ozpin say showing himself from nowhere. Girls jumping for scary when they saw Ozpin near them. He laugh a little.

"How long you are here!?"- Weiss shout.

"I just came."-he chuckle. "Any way I see we got problem."- Ozpin look at Nermiya. Nermiya was still laying and crying. Ozpin go near him but Ruby shout.

"There is no use to go near her. She create some kind of shield. We can't reach her."-Weiss explain. Ozpin just smile.

"I did not come here to take her. I'm here to talk to her."- Ozpin say and walk to Nermiya.

He slowly went near her and stop when he was about 5 meters from her.

"Nermiya do you hear me?-He ask. No respond.

"I think I know why are you depressed. You think is because of you the war is coming. You blame yourself because you think you betray your kingdom. Am I right?"- Ozpin ask looking at her. Nermiya slowly look at Ozpin. She say.

"And what you can know about how I FEEL!"- Nermiya shout.

"I think I know that feeling very well. This is not the first war in which I participate. I was betray many times in that time. But I never blame myself. I never beaning depressed. You also shouldn't blame yourself. I heard you accommodate with your fate. What's happen to the Queen."- Ozpin say with sarcastic tone. Nermiya look at him with tears in eyes but not crying. She look at him with angry smile.

"Do not be so forward 'headmaster'."- Nermiya respond also with sarcastic tone. Ozpin smile. Nermiya cancel the spell. She got up and look at her teammates. She realize she is not alone anymore. She got friends but because of the past she don't saw that.

"I'm sorry. I think I bring you a lot of trouble. Once again I'm sorry."-Nermiya say and bowed. Ruby come near her and giver hug.

"We are teammates. You can always rely on us."- Ruby say calm and happy. Yang, Blake and Weiss also come near Nermiya and give her hug.

Then Ozpin get message from Glynda.

"We get a strong energy footprints near you. I think-(noisse) imidien- (noise) to Bea (noise)."

"Glynda there are interference. Say again."- Ozpin respond.

"I say (noise) back (noise) Beac(noise)". Ozpin understand message. He look at girls and try to say something but bright light interrupted him. Everybody cover their eyes. After second a light fade to level they could uncover their eyes. They saw gate of portal. Nermiya look at it with fear.

"Fall back."- She say. "FALL BACK TO BEACON!"- She shout and start to run to Beacon. Everyone do the same. They running as fast as they can.

"What is this?!"- Ruby shout asking.

"It's began. It's began the end of the world."- Nermiya say with fear.

* * *

**Hi. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this story. Also I think I cancel the contest. I think I know what will be my next story. It also will be brutal. I hope I will manage to create this kind of story. But for now enjoy what I bring to you right now. (disappear in shadow)**


	14. Chapter 13 The Orders are Set

**Hello guys. This is new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Emerald Forest.**

Nermiya, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ozpin was running through the dark forest. They could hear gargoyles fallowing them. They run fast as they can. Nermiya look up and spot two gargoyles.

"Run! I will hold them off. Then I will fallowing you!"- she shout, stopping running and pull of her sword and turn to enemy. Ruby and Yang stopped. Ruby shout.

"Don't do that!"- Ruby was in fear.

"RUN! And get a message to prepare for battle. If I will manage hold them off enough long the defense should be prepare. NOW GO!"- Nermiya shout and slash first gargoyle in half.

Stones flew everywhere when the body of a gargoyle hit the ground. Another try to slash Nermiya but she block attack with sword. She turn around to make gargoyle flew straight and slash him in the back turning gargoyle to piece of stones. Ruby look at the scene, lowered her head down, and shout.

"YOU NEED GET BACK IN ONE PIECE!"- Ruby turn and run to others. Yang look at Nermiya and say.

"I hope you came back in one piece. I still wanna duel with you"- she smirk.

"No problem but now GO!"- Nermiya shout and turn to more gargoyles they coming after her.

Yang reach running Ruby. She could saw a tears in her eyes. She say to Ruby.

"Don't worry. She will be fine. She is more stronger that she look."

"I have hope you're right. But still I got bad feelings."-Ruby respond and reach to others. Ozpin was trying to connect to Glynda and finally her manage to connect.

"Ozpin what's going on there?"- Glynda ask nervous.

"Prepare the defensive! They finally show them self. Alert all students and army."- Ozpin shout.

"Understood"- She say and disconnect.

Ozpin was worrying about time. He know that Nermiya will hold them but he don't know for how long she will able to hold them. Weiss and Blake was worried and Yang was looking for any other danger while Ruby was just running holding her head down. After a second they could her a explosion from where Nermiya was. They all hold and look at the place where was a big cloud of fire. Ruby shout.

"NERMIYA!"- and fainted.

Nermiya was looking around exhausted. 'Shit, that spell was more harder to do than I thought'. She look around she could see stone body of gargoyles but golems are still standing. Nermiya look at them and thought 'At least now they will be easier to destroy' and charge at them. First golem try to punch her right into face but she dodge it bending down and slash golem from his left loins to right shoulder. Then she turn to another who try to catch her for the behind and cut his head. Nermiya look at the others golems. A two of them charge at her. They try to attack her from both side but she dodge it and stab one from behind and make sword through to next golems. She slash them making cut of they right arms with shoulder. They turning in to pile of stones. Nermiya look around breathing heavily. Even when she destroy ten gargoyles and four golems but they still just coming and coming. 'I need to head back to the others!'. She start to think how deal with them and she find a solution. She know that this won't be easy or even almost impossible but she need to try. She move her hands to create some kind of sign. She start to mumble. When she was doing that golems slowly start to approaching. A light start to lighting from the sign and finally she shout and some earth elements began to appear.

"Elements! Destroy my enemies!"- she order and elements start to fight with golems. Golems weakened after hitting with 'Inferno' they were easily destroy by elements. When they finished they disappear. Nermiya sighed and hided her swords. When she was trying to move to Beacon she turn around and get hit with magic energy. She flew some meters away. She propped herself up and saw young mage pointed at her with his staff. She manage to stand up and ask him.

"Why are toy here. Are you here for hunt me or something more?" Mage look at her and respond.

"We are here to catch you. And also conquer this new land in the name of Gavin Magnus."- he respond charging another energy ball. Nermiya smiled.

"And what's next? I have hope you're realize that when you come here there is no coming back to your world"- She lied. She don't know that's the truth or not. But she need the information about this. Mage respond.

"Maybe you're right but still we are loyal to our king."- and the he shoot energy ball to Nermiya. She dodge it and pull out a swords. 'So it's true. Gavin Magnus is really going to conquer this world. But I also get more important information'. She look at him and say with devil smile.

"So you're so loyal that you will go to another world knowing that there is no road back."

Mage look at her with pride.

"Of course. There is about 250 thousand men including 50 Nagas. But only a mages know about that there is no road back. This world is finished!"- He shout and cast fire ball and throw it at Nermiya. She manage to dodge it and thought 'I knew it. I knew he won't tell about this anybody that mages. But 250 thousand army including 50 thousand Nagas. That all of population of my kind.'- she thought and she with end of her eye see another fire ball flying at her. She couldn't dodge it so she slash it making fireball disappear. She look at him with angry face. She charge at him he rise his staff to block incoming attack but he was unexperienced with fighting. He forget that he fighting Naga. He block her two arms but other four slash him in to stomach. He shout in pain and cough with blood. He fell down and look at her.

"So... you're truly... betray your(cough) kingdom"- he say look at Nermiya who look at him with angry.

"I'm not the one who betray you. You're the one who betray me."- She say and cut off his head. She also hut off his legs and arms and landed on his body to the trees. She look at the place and think 'Shame we don't meet in other situation'. She turn her head and run to Beacon.

**Beacon, Headquarters of Vale army.**

The HQ was in mess. They trying to send message to all units to be prepare. Some men were running back and forth. Other were communicating with others squad to gather in some places. General was look at the map. With him was Ozpin and team RWBYN. General sign and tell.

"So we don't know their number but we can say that for now they got advantage. We're in shit right now. If we don't play this good, we won't hold to coming reinforced."

Ozpin nodded. The team also nodded right to the general. Roman wasn't with them. He was with his men to prepare for their mission. General call one of the soldier. He other him to inform the section responsibility for blow off the tunnels to get ready. Ozpin look at him with nervous and ask.

"Are you sure to blow them right now?"

"Yes. If we don't blow them now, then we will deal with this when they will occupied by them and then this will be much harder."- General respond. Ozpin nodded. He was right. When they were talking a noise came from the enter. Ozpin notice Merogard who trying to enter but soldier don't allow him enter. Ozpin go there. When he was near he could say about what is happening.

"I told you to let me pass. I need to speak with your commander!"- Merogard shout. Soldier block his way and saying.

"This is restrictive area. Leave now"- One say to Merogard.

"Let his pass."- Ozpin say to soldiers. They look at him and slowly let him pass. Merogard look at him and with eyes say 'Thanks'. Ozpin notice this and only smile but he could otice angry in Merogard eyes and he now why. When they reach a table where was General Merogard say looking at RWBYN team.

"Where is Nermiya!?"- he was angry.

Ruby slowly say to him sadly.

"She... stay behind to hold the enemy."

Merogard almost explode but he calm down quickly and say.

"Why you don't help her with this?"

"Because she say to leave this to her. We try to convince her but nothing help"- Yang say looking at Merogard. He look at her eyes and find that she tell truth. He sigh.

"Can we find her?"- He ask and then he heard a noise for the enter. He turn around into direction of the voice. Everybody look into the same way. They could hear a scream of soldier. When they saw blowing door they saw Nermiya. She was exhausted and injured. She was holding one soldier for head in the air. Merogard saw her and shout.

"Nermiya!"- and run to her.

She look at him and drop the soldier. She was got a small smile on the face. When Merogard each her he hug her and say.

"I'm glad you're safe. What your mother could say when you could die."

"Don't hug me like that. Remember I got poison in my veins and now I'm injured so careful."- she say smiling. Merogard let her go and use 'Cure' on her. Her injured start to vanished. After that Merogard try to take her to General but soldier gather in hall pointed their weapon at Nermiya. She was try to pull her swords of but General shout.

"Hide your weapon!". Soldiers look at the general and one of them say.

"But she is one of them! We can't trust her!" General look at him and say.

"This is the one who inform us about the invasion. She is helping us. So put your god damn weapon down. THAT. IS. AN. ORDER."- General say. Soldiers look at them self and hide their weapons and slowly back to their business. General look at Nermiya and bow.

"I'm glad to meet you Queen. I'm General Morgen. A commander of Vale Defensive Force. Apologize for my soldier. They are very careful."- He say and look at her.

"Don't need to apologize. I should say that when I beat two of your soldier. But where is my manners. I'm Nermiya Grayshard. I looking forward for future cooperation. But enough of this playing. I got some information."- She say and pointed and map.

"They coming from here. They got a lot of space for their army. But even so that is too little for them. They got about 250 thousand units including 50 thousand Nagas."-Nermiya say. Everybody freeze. General was white like ghost. '250 thousand unit including 50 000 Nagas!? That's impossible. How we manage to deal with them!?' he thought and look at Nermiya with fear.

"If we could use some your 'artillery' then we can kill about 10 thousand. But only if you will hit correctly. That's are bad news. Now a good one. I get information that only mages know that there is now returning from this world. So now they are trap here. Also they will be harassed by Grimms so they won't move so fast but they will deal with them fast. Second if we will manage to kill all mages then their army will be shatter. When that happen maybe there will be a chance to convince a Nagas to our side but for know we can kill about half of them. Also I get information that there are all Nagas from Brakada. They all are here, so when I convince them I can build a safe place for them. They you will get powerful allies."- She say with almost happy voice. General look at map and thinking about what she told.

"Yerda!"-he call of of the girl serving in communication.

"Yes Sir?"- She ask saluting.

"Tell the artillery squad to gather 500 hundred meters from cliff. Told them they need be prepare for 10... no 5 minutes. Understood!?"-He order.

"YES SIR"-She shout and run to inform the squad.

"Alma, How is section about tunnels!? Are they ready?!"-He ask other one.

"They are ready to action, SIR"-she shout.

"Good order them to start the operation. They need to blow the tunnels in 2 hours from when they landing. Tell them this!"-He order.

"YES SIR"- she salute and run away.

"Melnie, order the troops to take their position and look for the enemy!"- he shout to another woman.

"YES SIR!"- she shout and go to panel to inform all troops.

"Mark! Prepare the bombers and strike air ship! The ground unit will need support when they will engage the enemy!"-he order to soldier.

"YES SIR!"- he run to air ships.

Ozpin and Nermiya look how he can administer the hole army.

"I must say I'm quite impressive, General."- Nermiya praised the General.

"Heh. You need to control this all when you are general. Now when orders are set Ozpin send your students where they must go. But team RWBYN stay here. I think I will have something special for them"- He say to Ozpin looking at him. Ozpim smile and say.

"Very well then."- Ozpin respond and go away. After 20 minutes the first contact has been confirmed. General thought in his mind 'Well now. Show me what can you do.'-He smiled to him self looking at the screen.

**Thanks for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy it. So see you in the new chapter. In the beginning of the July I should start new story. So for now see you soon (Disappear in shadow)**


End file.
